A Far Cry from Gods Gift
by guerilla sam
Summary: A younger Ajay dies during a wingsuit incident. Luckily death is not the end for him. There's a new world for him and it's in trouble, or so says the goddess that was kicked out by the rest of heaven. Either way he's here now so he might as well make the best of it. He'll just have drag a troublesome trio along with him.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my creative ADHD strikes again. I was planning on having far cry crossover with either this or in another world with a smartphone for a while. But I ultimately went with Konosuba because I'm caught up with the novels**

 **One reason why you haven't heard from me in a while is because my computer crashed so I had to get the hard drive replaced. So, I lost all the things I have ever worked on for the past four years.**

 **That means all the new chapters for my stories had to be started over from scratch.**

* * *

Ajay Ghale, the latest king of Kyrat. What started as a simple promise to fill his mother's dying wish turned bloody adventure across a war-torn country. And him finding out more about his family than he could have ever wished for.

During his time in Kyrat he became a hero for the golden path. A rebel group that was fighting against the previous king who took the throne for himself and put Kyrat under his rule after helping put down a rebellion that deposed the previous ruler. Being that he was the son of Mohan Ghale their founder, also that when Ajay arrived for the first time in years they were able to take ground. People naturally rallied around him

Seemed like Kyrats recent rulers have been decided by who's the last one standing atop the pile of bodies. Not that he killed Pagan Min himself but he did work his way through a good chunk of his party before the end of his journey.

By the time he got to Min he decided there was enough killing already. Min showed Ajay where his mother wanted her ashes laid to rest and left the country to him and took off on his helicopter.

After the conflict, he found out that Amita, the Golden Path leader that received most of his support during the conflict, was turning into something just as bad if not worse than Pagan Min ever was.

He put stop to it before it could become a major problem.

He wasn't diplomatic about it either.

While this could have started another civil war. While Amita was a long time respected leader, Ajay was the one fighting with them, leading the assaults, freeing their families and killing their most hated enemies. By the time the war was over the fact that he was the son of their founder was only the second reason why the Golden Path idolized him. It's also why they had no problem naming him king.

That being said he doesn't actually rule. And for crying out loud he's only sixteen years old. As it stands right now Kyrat is a third world country, even without the conflict that doesn't change. The larger towns mostly run themselves and people get by mainly by hunting.

Sure, they will never be a tourist hot spot or the greatest nation in the world. But it works well enough for people to enjoy their lives. And Ajay himself lives in his family's homestead. The only issue is a couple of annoying neighbors.

There was documentary done about Kyrat. Some media business wanted to be the first to show off the country now that the war was over. They even came to interview him, it seemed enough people said that he was their de facto king.

From what he's heard he's become a rather interesting topic on the internet. Both for the fact that a young man fighting a war and becoming a king was something out of fantasy story. And the controversy of an underage U.S. national participating in another country's armed conflict.

But that didn't go anywhere due to lack of participation on Ajay's part. And the fact that people who were responsible for getting him into the conflict were dead or couldn't be found.

Now he survives by hunting for food and trading the pelts for money. While this is vastly different lifestyle than his upbringing in the U.S. he was alright with it.

Speaking of which it is time to go get dinner. He walked over to the edge of the cliff the house was situated on.

One of his favorite modes of transportation was the wingsuit.

Like so many times before he jumped and deployed his suit. Letting the wind take him as he soared through the sunny sky.

However…

 ***FLASH**BOOM***

Since when does lighting happen in a sunny sky?

 **Afterlife**

Next thing he knew he was in a chamber that really didn't seem to have any end. He was in chair sitting across from a blue haired girl who seemed to be in her late teens.

"Your life was a short one." She said appearing to have sympathy for him, but to Ajay it seemed kind of hollow. Like a line rehearsed over and over again by a customer service operator. "Unfortunately, you passed away moments ago."

He was dead, that explains a lot. Unless Regi and Yogi somehow managed to slip him their latest experiment.

"How…?" asked Ajay. This came as a shock to him considering all the stuff he's been through. Hell, in the first day of Kyrat the bus he was on was shot at, ended up in several firefights and got buried in an avalanche. Then he worked his way through the country's military mostly on his own.

"You were struck by lightning when one of my pantheon threw a bit of a tantrum." She said. This made him pause.

He was killed when a god he had some indiscriminate rage. Someone should put that on his tombstone.

"So now you have a choice. Either you can reincarnate and start over from zero, go to heaven, or go to a new world as you are now." She said without pausing for questions. "While reincarnating is self-explanatory, going to heaven isn't all that great all you do is wait around in the sun and you don't even get a body."

That sounded unpleasant. If that was heaven he'd hate to see what hell was like.

"However, reincarnating into the new world isn't so easy either, as the people there are currently under siege from the vile demon lord." She said in a dramatic fashion. "If left alone he will slaughter the innocents of that world. Which is where you come in…"

She went on to explain how he will be sent over as he his plus with so called 'cheat', along with knowledge of that worlds language. Also they use magic. She even showed him a pamphlet complete with disclaimers of being responsible if something goes wrong.

Very assuring

Danger was no stranger to Ajay. And despite how he was screwed over the last time he helped someone with their impending destruction. He still can't ignore the call.

"Alright I'll do it." He said, which made this self-proclaimed goddess extremely happy.

"Great!" she said happily "Unfortunately the I'm having a bit of trouble with the cheat system, so unfortunately I can't give you one."

What she didn't tell him is that, the cheat system is working fine. It's really that she has a quota to meet with the deadline drawing here and wants to get him out here as fast as possible.

"I'll make do." Said Ajay resolutely. He's been in worse situations, like Durgesh prison. People said it was inescapable…Guess what he did?

"Your courage astonishes me." Said the goddess surprised, this was true. This is not the first time she rushed someone through going to the other world, however they usually end up panicking a bit before resigning themselves.

Most of them were shut-in NEETS, who were ready for a new life with magic, and a cheat so they could have an easy life.

He didn't even blink as the magical circle sent him off. Of all the people she's sent over, despite not giving him a cheat, he is the first she ever thought could defeat the demon king.

 **The New World**

Ajay was standing on the side of the street after the wagon he appeared in dropped him off. He had to guess the driver was use to people suddenly appearing there because he didn't ask any questions.

However, he was not alone, he had one unexpected companion with him.

"So why are you here?" he asked thoroughly confused, he was talking to Aqua the goddess who sent him here. She looked rather depressed.

"It's so cruel…" she muttered to herself "They just made me come here… without even asking me."

Long story short she was banished, she can only return if…

"Listen Ajay." She said hands on his shoulders "You without a doubt must be the one to the defeat the demon king."

"Is it because of some sort prophecy?" he asked lightly.

"No, because if you don't' I can't go home." She replied flatly.

"And why did they give that condition." Ajay was starting to get that 'I just got screwed over, didn't I?' feeling. Something he became uncomfortably familiar with in Kyrat.

"Because they were tired of me cutting corners when reincarnating people like not giving you a cheat ability like I was supposed to." She admitted without breaking composure.

Ajay was starting to feel that she was an idiot. Both for what she did and the fact she straight up told him.

However, he wasn't angry. He is use to people not telling him things so they could take advantage of him and his skills.

"Okay…" he sighed "I get it. Anyways based on what you told me there should be something like an adventurer's guild or at least a job board, right?"

Ajay was more of an FPS guy himself but he had friends who played RPG's. This is what they did when they weren't getting into somewhat serious trouble during his childhood in the US. He was with an admittedly bad crowd before coming back to Kyrat.

"Oh yeah." She said in realization "But I don't know where it is such actions are beneath a goddess such as myself."

She was oddly haughty despite moments ago admitting she was a forced down here.

'She's going to be a pain…' thought Ajay with an internal sigh.

What he got from his previous conversation with her is that a she explained adventures are like a secondary army in this word and are central to how it works. Ajay figures it's like comparing the Royal Army and the Royal guard back in Kyrat just a lot less centralized.

That being said the Adventurers guild should be in the more popular area of town. Like the market or town square. With that he began walking towards where he could see the larger buildings and groups of people are. While he was doing that he took mental note of his gear.

Since the war was over he wasn't armed to the teeth like he usually was when he was fighting the Royal Army. But neither could you say he was defenseless.

He had his bow and arrow, which despite it being a primitive weapon turned out to be one of the more effective tools especially during the earlier half of the time he was there. At least until the more armored enemies of the Royal Guard took away its effectiveness as a stealth weapon when he reached northern Kyrat.

He also had his Kukri, the blade with an edge on the inside of the urge. Useful for cutting and cutting and stabbing. And something he's grown incredibly skilled at using in his time in Kyrat. Maybe to an unsettling degree to an outside perspective.

These two probably wouldn't seem to out of place in this setting. A sword and bow isn't to conspicuous save for the craftsmanship. He pretty sure carbon fiber doesn't exist in this world yet. And the Kukri, one of the reasons it's so notable in his world is because of the odd design.

However, he also has something that is totally out of place in this world. His M1911. It was go to sidearm in Kyrat typically when he had to put down someone of high importance. Or chase two wanabe guru's out of his family's house after they drugged him and dropped him in the arena…

Crap…the moment they find out he's dead they will probably move right back in. Assuming the Golden Path doesn't get sick of them.

Aside from those three weapons he also had some throwing knives. Another skill he got good at in Kyrat. He didn't have any explosives or molotov's on him, due to a lack of need after the war. But he did have his grappling hook should the need arise.

They arrived at the town square, thanks to having the worlds language shoved into his brain upon reincarnation he quickly found the adventures guild.

"Wow, you are actually pretty good at finding things." Said Aqua impressed.

"Well I did spend my last year in my world fighting in an unfamiliar country." Said Ajay. He always had an uncanny sense of direction. Even if the details are left vague he is able to find his way around pretty easily.

They entered the building after receiving a stereotypical new guy warning from a mohawked individual they were directed to the registration desk.

"Hello and welcome to the adventures guild." Said woman who appeared to be in her early twenties she had blonde hair and rather considerable bust. Only emphasized by the revealing uniforms the staff members at guild wore. "How can I help you today?"

"We'd like to register as adventurers." Said Ajay.

"Alright then you'll just need to pay the registration fee." She said maintaining a polite and cheerful voice.

'Crap, did not think about issues with money.' Said Ajay. He seriously doubts the rupees in his wallet would work here. He turned to Aqua. "Do you have any?"

"I got forced here pretty suddenly so I wasn't able to grab anything before I left." She said.

'Wow…they must have really wanted her gone.' Thought Ajay.

"Sorry, but if you can't pay the fee, then I can't register you." Said the staff member, she actually seemed apologetic too. Ajay began to think, whenever he was low on funds on Kyrat he'd pick up random …for a lack of better term… loot, and sell that.

But a lack of enemies, and dying before he began hunting only left him with one thing in his pack he picked up the day before he died. Which was…

'I'm an idiot…' he thought to himself before he unslung his pack and reached inside to grab the item that would help "Would this work?"

That made the two ladies along with several passerby's pause in surprise when they saw it.

What he was holding was a solid gold bar. Mined and refined by the KEO mining company in Kyrat, and most likely smuggled out and hidden by sentry with a higher greed than normal.

"That should be valuable enough to pay for both your fee's…" said the staff member bit awkwardly probably not expecting him to have something like that on him. After all he didn't particularly look like a wealthy individual, and adventuring was left for those skilled people who don't have a normal job. Not that he looked like a beggar but his clothes were a bit rugged.

He had to change out his wardrobe after the war. His pants and shoes were worn out from all the sliding around, hiking, swimming, and not mentions all the combat damage. So, he used grey assaulter pants and combat boots he looted from a Royal army warehouse. His favorite blue jacket on the other hand was fine.

"However, we don't handle the exchange of gold to currency. But the town bank is across the street, and they should be able to help you."

"Thanks, we'll be right back." Said Ajay as he an Aqua left the building.

"So, Ajay why do you have a gold bar?" asked Aqua with an odd glint in her eye, she probably wanted to see if he had any other valuable treasure on him.

"Kyrat had bunch of items in hidden caches left alone throughout the years." Explained Ajay. "The things inside those caches rate from useless to well this." He held up the bag he returned the bar to so as not attract attention. "The only reason I had this is because the majority of stores didn't have funds to properly pay me for it since they didn't need to pay weapons suppliers for the gear they had."

"I see…" she replied, less intrigued since he didn't seem to have anything else valuable on him.

They went to the bank and were able to exchange the gold bar for a large amount of the worlds currency called eris without too much problem. They did remark on the seal that was imprinted on it but didn't put too much thought into it since it wasn't one they recognized.

After that they went back to guild payed the fee and the staff member brought out a device.

"Okay just put your hand on blue orb and the device will write your skills onto your guild card." She said in her usual helpful tone of voice.

Ajay did so and the device began glowing as blue beam was shot down onto a card and went across it in various patterns. He figured out that it was basically a magic printer. After a few moments, it was done. The staff member picked up the card and observed what the card read.

"Hmm… this is odd." She said while looking at the card a bit confused.

"Something wrong?" asked Ajay.

"No…" said the staff member still a bit unsure "It's just you have a lot of skills that I've never seen before and a lot of them are maxed out already. You have this one skill called 'Takedown' that extensively branches out into different variations. Your stats on the other hand are all bit above average especially stamina and endurance, but intelligence is just average and magic is below average. Since I don't know which job would suit you, I'd recommend starting out with the adventurer class."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" asked Ajay.

"No while this is the Adventurers Guild, the class is a bit different." She explained "The class can learn any skill from any other class, but requires more skill points in order to learn it and the skills won't be as powerful because you won't have the class buff."

"That sounds useful." Said Ajay "Even with the drawbacks."

"Yes, but it's considered the weakest class due to the high point requirement." Said the staff member. "Archer would be my second recommendation but some of your existing skills may no longer work."

"I'll go with adventurer, thanks." Said Ajay. From a tactical stand point that class seemed awesome.

"Very well then." She handed card back, it had his name and job classification. He took some time to look through the skills while Aqua was having her card made.

He remembers performing each of these skills before in Kyrat.

The takedown skills all seem to be maxed out, except for a new one called 'non-lethal takedown' which is unlearned. He decided learn that one later in case he has another De Pleur incident where he needs to take someone alive.

Master Marksman skill. Which doesn't come as a too big of surprise, he was regarded as the best shot in the Golden Path.

Advanced Swordsman skill. Seems fair the kukri wasn't his primary weapon back in Kyrat but he still used it a lot.

Advanced Knife throwing skill looks like there was an expert stage where he can throw two knives at once from the same hand.

Expert Stealth, he was sneaky but not invisible.

Improvised surgery. His basic first aid he applied to himself when he ran out of healing syringes. It's less surgical and more removing projectiles and snapping bones back in place.

There were also other skills on the list he didn't know he had.

It was a probably a good thing he developed all these skills in Kyrat otherwise he might be screwed without a cheat skill.

Then there was one skill he didn't know about. Defier of the dark god. It seemed more like a title than a skill, there was no explanation for it either.

There was also a lot of other skills he learned from Kyrat listed there.

Despite all he had he was still a level one adventurer.

"Wow!" exclaimed the staff member looking at Aqua's card. "Your stats are already drastically higher than average, especially magic which is exceptionally high. Though your intelligence is below average."

'I could have told you that last one.' Thought Ajay dryly. And he learned that within the first thirty minutes of meeting her. However, the commotion the staff member was making brought over a large crowd.

That's when Ajay noted humans weren't the only species here. There were people with animal traits and what he guessed were elves based on the ears. No one made a commotion about it so he figured it was normal.

The staff member went on praising Aqua for her high skills. Several people from the crowd were saying she will be the one to bring down the demon king.

She ended up deciding on archpriest for her job.

All in all, the whole thing seemed like welcoming for a chosen one or an ace protagonist.

 **Later**

Apparently, it was regular thing for new adventurers to sleep in the stables if they couldn't afford an inn room. Ajay still had the money from the gold bar exchange but he wanted to reserve that for food and emergencies.

Aqua also didn't raise as much of a fit as he thought she would, though that was probably in a good mood from all the praise she received earlier. Though she was adamant about taking a bath every night which means he needs to get more money.

They spent a few days working for a construction crew. Aqua once again surprised him at how good she was at it. So that helped. Currently all of the guild jobs they had were above their level with some big ferocious near legendary monster. If Ajay had his better weapons with him he'd take these on no problem, but what he was armed really basic equipment.

But now they had an opportunity to do guild job.

Which was to defeat giant toads that come around seasonally to eat farm animals in preparation for laying eggs.

"I… really underestimated the word giant." Said Ajay out loud. It wasn't like in his world where giant toad meant bigger than other toads. Giant toad here meant literally giant toad!

He doesn't think his bow would be of much use unless he wants to hit their eyes.

"Well let's get to it." Said Ajay.

"That's the spirit, go out there and kill them all while I'll support you from here!" said Aqua, Ajay knew her well enough now to know that she actually meant 'go and do all the work, I'll wait here.'

Ajay sighed, they don't seem to have noticed him. If he can close to one undetected he figures he can jump on their back and get them in their brain.

He was half way to the toad when heard something big land next to him. He turned…

Similarly, to Kyrat when you are hunting a dangerous animal and are about to strike. Another one comes in from the blind spot to. Since it's a dangerous animal the best thing to do is run.

Which he did, while the toad jumped after him.

"Hey Aqua! What the hell happened to supporting me?!" he yelled, while the person in question was laughing on the hill.

"I'll help you if agree to join my sect!" she replied.

'This bitch!' thought Ajay a bit pissed.

"If agree to join and worship me three times a day…" she began going off on a list of ridiculous demands, Ajay was a bit annoyed, if he didn't know she actually was a goddess he'd be a lot angrier.

Also, she seemed to have attracted frog. Which went to her without her noticing and attempted to swallow her.

Apparently, gods are not exempt from karma.

Ajay however took this chance to kill it while it was busy trying to eat her. By jumping on it's back and stabbing in the head.

Similar to a yeti takedown.

Aqua managed get herself out and was covered in mucus from the frog. She then got angry ran up at another toad playing up an attack called 'god punch' which contained all her rage and hatred.

To her credit her fist was glowing but the new toad was unaffected. And like the one before, it tried to eat her.

Ajay had to save her yet again.

On the upside, that took away any future talk about forcefully joining her cult.

 **Later**

They were back in the guild, they both agreed they needed another member. The only problem is that Aqua wrote the recruitment poster, with unsurprising results.

"Don't you think you're aiming I bit too high?" Asked Ajay as he saw two competent looking adventurers refuse the poster without much thought. "We are a new group doing our first mission."

"What are you talking about?" she replied in a carefree manner "Anyone would over joyed to be in a party with an archpriest such as myself."

"Oh yeah, which is why we've had so many applicants today." Said Ajay dryly. They have been there half the day with no one coming up to them to join.

Probably didn't help that Aqua used a bunch of fake testimonies on her poster, making it seem more like an infomercial on paper. She also set the requirement to advanced jobs only

"I happened to notice your recruitment poster." Said a girl's voice. Both of them turned to look with surprise on their face.

Standing there was young girl around twelve years of age. She had what appeared to be witches attire with a cloak along with an eyepatch covering one of her eyes. The other one was deep crimson. She also had straight shoulder length black hair.

"Fate has chosen that we would meet here this day." She said in a overly dramatic fashion "I have waited long to meet those such as yourselves!"

She flung her cape and struck a pose.

"I am the Arch wizard Megumin with the strongest attack spell explosion!" she proclaimed.

"Are you here to make fun of us?" asked Ajay incredulously.

"I- I'm not!" she stuttered out, not anticipating for the conversation to derail like so.

However Aqua seemed to notice something about the girl.

"That red eye…" she said studying the younger girl "Are from the crimson demon race?"

"That is correct, I am Megumin user of the strongest magic the crimson demon's possess!" she said proudly.

"Crimson demons?" asked Ajay, last he checked, there was a war with the demon king, despite the peaceful appearance of the town outside. But still something under the title of Crimson demons sound like an enemy.

"The Crimson demons are a group of people born with strong magical power and high intelligence." Said Aqua. "They also all have weird names."

"So that overly dramatic introduction wasn't just played up?" he asked.

"The crimson demons are known far and wide for…" started Megumin but trailed off before falling too her knees in apparent weakness. "Sorry but I haven't eaten in three days, could you spare some food?"

'What the hell…' thought Ajay, but nonetheless ordered her food. "I'm fine with giving you food, but what's with the eyepatch if your injured she can heal you." He gestured to Aqua.

"This eye patch seals my power, otherwise sheer destructiveness of my latent ability would send the world into ruin!" she proclaimed in a once again over the top manner.

"Why don't I believe you?" asked Ajay flatly.

"…I actually just think it looks cool, please don't look at me with such cold eyes." She said shrinking under Ajay's incredulous look.

"Alright fine we'll give you test run." Said Ajay "We're in the middle of a eliminating some giant toads outside of the town right now."

"Lead the way!" replied Megumin, excited to show off her skill.

 **Back to toad hunting.**

"Explosion takes a while to cast." Explained Megumin. "Please keep them busy until I'm ready."

There were two toads heading towards the group at different distances.

"Alright." said Ajay "We'll take the closest one while you use your spell on the other"

"Yes! Time to show the wrath of a goddess!" exclaimed Aqua with a fury in her eyes.

"Goddess?" asked Megumin confused.

"She just says things like that from time to time." Explained Ajay, "It's just how she copes."

Ajay's explanation had two reasons, one was the fact if people find out she's goddess that would mean a lot of un wanted attention from either worshippers or people claiming they were heretics. The second reason was small amount of revenge for all the crap he's had to deal with because of her.

"I see…" said Megumin accepting his explanation. "How sad."

"So, mean…" Said Aqua, a bit teary eyed at the two disproving of her true status. But quickly recovered and charged off towards the incoming toad "Alright you toad you may be resistant to physical attacks but that will not save from my-"

It should be noted that Aqua's defining trait isn't her status as a goddess or archpriest. But her low intelligence.

Case in point she has not learned anything from yesterday and was immediately picked up in the mouth of a toad once again.

"Saw that coming…" said Ajay to himself 'At least she stopped the toad.'

At this time Megumin finished her chanting.

"Behold the power of the ultimate attack magic!" she said as what appeared to be magic power flowed around her "Explosion!"

She pointed her staff at the toad. An intricate array of magic circles appeared above it.

 ***KA-BOOM***

Then an earth-shaking explosion, bigger than anything Ajay has seen, went off.

All that left was a smoking crater.

"Holy crap…" said Ajay amazed "That was awesome!"

But the shockwave disturbed a toad that was apparently sleeping underground. It emerged near where Megumin was.

"Hey Megumin there's toad next-" Ajay tried to warn her, but then he saw her state.

She was face down on the ground for no apparent reason while the toad approached her.

"Hey are you okay?!" shouted Ajay concerned.

"The explosion spell takes a large amount of mana to use." She said in a plain tone lacking any sense urgency. "That being said I have exceeded my limit and am now unable to move."

"That would have been useful to know earlier!" shouted Ajay.

The toad finally reached her.

"To think a toad would appear so close." She said still without any urgency. "Sorry, but could you please save me?"

The toad picked her up in its mouth similar to Aqua.

"Son of a…" said Ajay at the sequence of events before charging to take out the toads that stopped moving.

 **Back in town.**

The trio was walking back to the guild to turn in their quest. Well two of them were walking while the third member was being carried on Ajay's back due to be unable to move because of exceeding her mana limit.

The two female members were also covered in toad mucus. Aqua was in depressed state because of this.

"Okay, so no using explosion magic unless it's an emergency." Said Ajay. "Do you have some other spell you can use?"

"I don't." said Megumin plainly.

"Seriously?" asked Ajay already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Replied Megumin.

"If you had enough skill points to learn explosion than you should have enough to learn some other skills."

Skill points were explained to him earlier. In this world, instead of studying and practicing something you just apply skill points to it and you automatically learn it.

In case this wasn't obvious this world follows RPG video game logic.

"Impossible I'm an arch wizard, the path of explosions is the only one I will I follow." She proclaimed as if defending her faith. "Yes, I know adventures would be easier if learned some other spells, but I couldn't because I love explosions too much!"

"Is that why you got kicked out of the other parties and starved for three days?" Asked Ajay flatly.

Ajay wasn't under any illusions. He knew that his party was at the bottom of the ladder despite all that commotion over Aqua's abilities. They haven't done anything notable and everyone thought of him as an adventurer at glance. The weakest of basic jobs.

The only reason a high tier job would join would be because of last resort.

"Please don't abandon me…" Megumin pleaded clenching tighter onto Ajay's jacket.

Ajay himself at first glance may seem like a stoic and serious person. Many people back both soldier and civilian saw him as psychopath for how good he was at killing. Pagan Min even called him out on it.

Sure, he maybe a cold-blooded killer, but he's not heartless. He knew if he kicked Megumin out she'd have no one left to go to. Despite the better decision being to let her go. He went with his heart

"Fine you can stay." Said Ajay with a sigh. "But you only get to use that spell when I say."

"Thank you." Said Megumin touched. This was the first group to let her stay despite her short coming.

"Ajay!" whined Aqua "If you let this one trick pony stay that'll only drag us down."

"She was more helpful than you today." Shot back Ajay bluntly.

When they got back to the guild the group split up.

The girls went to use the public bath to was off while Ajay went to turn in the quest. After that he sat down at a table and waited for them to be done. He noted that his level went up four times since he undertook the quest.

His stats increased by a bit and he now had skill points of his own.

"What a day…" he sighed.

But it wasn't over.

"I happened to see your recruitment poster." Said a woman's voice "Are you still recruiting?"

Ajay turned to see a girl maybe one or two years older than him dressed in the manner a knight would be, aka a female knight. She had long blonde hair that was tied back and blue eyes. She was also dressed in armor that didn't seem like one beginners would start out with. She also had a serious competent look on her face.

"Yes, we are." Said Ajay, hoping that this was exactly what it looked like and there were now odd quirks with this one.

"Thank goodness." She breathed out as if hoping he'd say yes. "My name is Darkness, my calling is that of a crusader."

Her initially calm appearance quickly dissipated, and she began panting in a rather sensual manner along with blushing.

"Please…Please let me join your party!" she said in excited and expectant manner.

Ajay also noted that odd look in her eyes.

'What the fuck…' Ajay thought to himself.

* * *

 **Chapter one is out. So initial reason for wanting to do this story. I thought it'd be cool if someone threatened Mitsurugi with a gun when he wanted to duel Kazuma.**

 **I mean only he and the gunman would know the significance**

 **I was either going to use far cry or Homefront the revolution.**

 **But I went with this because if I used Homefront not many people would understand or know the references I'd make due to it not being a popular game.**

 **Plus Far Cry 4 also has an actual skill system. So, Ajay is in this new world, with all the skills he developed over the course of the game. This makes him dangerous but not overpowered.**

 **Also the reason I had the first meeting with Aqua go as it did instead of him getting pissed and taking her with him out of spite is because Ajay is really level headed. I mean he only gets really pissed of twice in the entire game out of everything that happens to him.**

 **I'm looking forward to the duel with Mitsurugi. Just so you know it's not going to be a complete cut and paste with Ajay replacing Kazuma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, watched a playthrough of the 2D side scroller konosuba game. Apparently, it came with second seasons blu-ray.**

 **Well if you ever wanted to see what happens when Kazuma gets pushed to the limit on his own and become ten times more competent than you would ever see him anywhere else that is basically the game.**

 **A close second to Kazuma competence increase would be volume 6 chapter 5, Kazuma teams up with Chris to raid the royal palace and save the princess from an attempted body switch. He ends up having to fight his way through all the guards.**

 **Takes down half the knights in the castle.**

 **Defeats Kouya a second time**

 **Stops the castle mage.**

 **And pulls one over on his party.**

 **That is by far my favorite chapter, especially since before than he was kind of hard to respect. (Even more than usual)**

* * *

Ajay was sitting at the bar in the adventures guild thinking about the girl he met last night. And before you ask it wasn't in a love at first sight way. It was a holy crap this girl is insane, kind of way.

He told her he would talk it over with rest of the part before deciding.

Now he has since learned that a crusader is another high-class job. Similar to Megumin and Aqua…

On second thought, he now sees a pattern. People with high class jobs seem to have a screw loose. Aqua is a narcissistic idiot, Megumin is single minded explosive maniac, and the new girl, Darkness…

Well she said she is willing to be a shield, and that it would be her pleasure. Emphasis on her pleasure.

She wants to join this newly formed party that has essentially had its ass kicked accomplishing a basic quest against basic monsters because they got their ass kicked.

Essentially, she wanted to join not because they were good but because they were bad. Blow to his rather humble pride aside. She also said she was clumsy but was good with defense and stamina.

As a crusader, she could only do half her job.

Then again points to her for being upfront about it. And they do need at least one more person for frontline fighting tactically speaking. Aqua being solely support, and Megumin while basically guaranteed to severely damage if not outright destroy anything she attacks only has one shot before she needs to recover.

So, he was on the fence, he didn't have any heart felt reservations about this either like with Megumin. Judging from her equipment she wasn't too badly off. Most likely her family was rich, or had some other means.

He sighed. And decided to push it back for later

"So how do you learn new skills?" ask Ajay moving onto the next thing on his mind. He knew how to learn skills, but he didn't know how to acquire them.

"Normally they come with the class." Explained Megumin, who was eating next to him. Aqua was showing off her party trick skill to the rest of the guild patrons. "But for your case, since you're an adventurer you have to have someone teach you it and then you can learn it."

"So, if I wanted, you could teach me the [explosion] skill?" asked Ajay offhandedly and without any seriousness. But this still seemed to strike a spark in her.

"Yes!" She said excitedly. "Let both of us walk the paths of explosions together, in fact is there any other skill worth knowing!?"

"Whoa calm down." Said Ajay surprised at that reaction "And maybe a skill a that doesn't leave you paralyzed after you use it."

"Right…" said Megumin calming down at that, she knows the disadvantages of the skill, but still refuses to learn anything that might help supplement it.

"There you are." Said a familiar voice "I've been looking for you."

It was the crusader girl from last night.

'Crap.' Thought Ajay, it was too early in the morning to deal with this.

"You said that you would talk it over with your party members and get back to me." She said as she took a seat next to them. "So continuing from last night, please let me join your party."

"I'm still hung up the fact you can only do half your job." Said Ajay glancing at Megumin for help, she turned away because both she and Aqua said he should make the choice after he explained it to them. Mainly because they didn't want to deal with it.

The quick response pointing out of her flaws didn't too much to dissuade her. In fact, it made her shiver as if she was aroused.

Another reason he was on the fence.

"Such blunt criticism." She said panting a bit.

'What the fuck…?' thought Ajay with a facepalm, mirroring last night.

"Easy there, Darkness." Said another girl standing behind her, he could mainly tell by the clothing, if she wore baggier clothing he might mistake her for a guy "You're being a bit to forceful."

"Who are you?" asked Ajay thankful for the topic change.

"I'm Chris, a thief." She explained "Hey you're a new adventurer, right? How about an easy to learn skill that's useful? It'll only cost you one drink."

"Deal." Said Ajay interested, he didn't have enough points to advance any of his current skills, so considering his current team line up he figures he should start expanding what he knows.

One drink later he was out back with Chris and Darkness.

"There are several skills for a thief like enemy detection and lurk, what I'm about to demonstrate is basic but incredibly useful." She claimed she reached her hand out towards him. "[Steal!]" a flash of light happened signifying success of the skill. However, she was surprised with what she got. "What the…!" and quickly dropped it.

"Hey you did get something." Said Ajay somewhat impressed.

"What was that!?" she asked not actually expecting to get something like that.

"A large chunk of meat." Ajay replied plainly, enjoying the fact he wasn't on the wrong end of a confusing conversation this time.

"Why do you have something like that?" Chris asked, clearly off put by her catch.

"I use it for hunting." Said Ajay "With the blue haired idiot drinking up most of our funds on a nightly basis I have to go out and hunt to trade the skins and meat for cash. I just keep some for bait."

When he first started doing that he was a little disgusted at carving into a dead animal but he gradually got used to it. Now it's basically normal for him.

In an odd way, it made hunting predators easier than the calmer animals.

During the hunts here he was able test out his bow that he wasn't able to use in the toad subjugation because of their size. What he found out that his marksman skill seemed to cover the bow as well. It seems it also upgraded his skill with it or at least carried over his proficiency with guns to it.

He is able to fire an arrow much faster than he use too without any loss to accuracy. He hasn't tested to see if his ability with the 1911 improved due to having no way of replacing the ammunition he spent.

But considering the kind of crap he has to deal with so far he's probably going to run into something that justify spending the ammo.

"Okay…" said Chris, clearly not expecting it would go this way "Anyways that's [Steal], it should be on your card now. As I demonstrated you can steal anything off of someone but what you get is left to chance."

"That's why you ended up with a chunk of meat?" asked Ajay.

"Yeah, I was aiming for your money pouch, it's rare when I don't get what I'm aiming for." Said Chris scratching the back of her head. "The skill is based on luck, and mine is pretty high. Yours must be impressive too."

"Well my card says it's just above average, but personal experience says it's weird." Said Ajay getting a sour look. He has survived avalanches, and escaped an inescapable prison. On the other hand, he got into those situations in the first place.

"I see…" said Chris taking the hint not to press further.

After that they went back inside, Ajay understood that the main reason Chris taught him the skill was to get Darkness a better chance of entering his party. He'd feel like a bit of an asshole if he didn't at least give her a chance.

He introduced Darkness to Aqua and Megumin. Though he told them a bit about her, they were all for it once they saw she is a crusader.

Ajay gave them a fair warning that their ultimate objective was the demon king, however instead of dissuading them it only seemed to excite them even more. Aqua the one with biggest stake in defeating the demon king was getting cold feet.

He thought this was probably pretty good indication of how his life was going to be from now on.

Now if only they had quest available that didn't seem like a certain death for his newly formed group of dysfunctional misfits.

But that's when a siren was heard within the guild.

" _Emergency quest! Emergency quest"_ came voice over the guild announcement system _"All adventurers please report to the town gates, I repeat all adventurers please head to the town gate."_

'That figures, even if I don't go looking for trouble it finds me!' thought Ajay as he and the rest of the guild members made their way to the gate. The skies were cloudy when just minutes ago they were sunny.

If that wasn't an ominous sign he didn't know what was.

When the adventurers in town were formed up at the main gate Ajay noticed something in distance. It looked like a green cloud.

"Are those locusts?" asked Ajay out loud.

"No." said Aqua in surprisingly "In this world cabbages aren't grown in farms, they instead migrate across the world when they ripen, only to perish in some distant land unknown to man. Every season…"

"Attention everyone! The seasonal cabbage harvesting season has come around!" said the spokeswoman for guild staff members in her usual cheery voice.

This got a cheer of excitement from the gathered adventurers.

'What the fuck…?' Thought Ajay. Yes, he understood he was in a fantasy world with magic and mythical creatures. But flying cabbages? That just seemed way too random!

What happened next Ajay could only describe as ridiculous. Apparently, the cabbages in this world are rather stubborn. They would knock adventurers down, and occasionally beat them a bit before moving on or getting captured.

Ajay was able to put his steal skill to good use while his stealth skill let him go unnoticed as he collected a pretty big haul of cabbages. At ten thousand eris a piece he ended up quite the windfall.

Darkness also demonstrated her (in)capabilities. She could not hit a single thing with her primary weapon. On the other hand, she took dozens of blows from the cabbages where every other adventurer fell from only one. She's actually tougher than the armor she wears.

Megumins [Explosion] took out a group of monsters that was following the swarm of delicious leafy terrors. She got bonus along with what she collected. Another thing he noticed about her is that she says a different chant before each spell. He's pretty sure she's trying to make it sound cool rather than it being an actual requirement.

Aqua's claim to fame on the other hand was her party trick skill and the ability to create remarkably pure water

Anyways with the unprecedented windfall he got he decided to get some more equipment. He still had plenty of arrows and knives plus holsters for everything. But he did need a new jacket.

Earlier when he decided his jacket was fine that was more out of sentiment than it actually being fine. It was really roughed from his time in Kyrat from animals, bullets, and knife wielding lunatics. Leather doesn't mend as easily as cloth does.

It was probably better to get some new clothes. Hell, maybe he'll get something that's magically armored. Though since it's called the beginner town and this place goes by video game logic he doubted it.

It didn't take long to find the equipment store. It was mainly light armor and clothing, Ajay decided he should deal with mobility now that Darkness was the shield for the team, so he ignored the armor.

For a jacket, he'd like something with a lot of pockets like his old one. But probably have a different color. Don't get him wrong blue is or well… was his favorite color. But having to deal with someone who wears blue, has blue hair and eyes, and even has a name that references the color and she annoys the hell out of him on a daily basis?

Well let's just say it's time for a change of color.

That's when found something he could use. It was a gray cameo jacket, specifically it was the jacket assaulters in the Royal Army used. He guessed some young soldier was on the wrong side of a firefight and got sent here before him. Must have sold his clothes to fit whatever job he had or for extra cash. But it had four pockets on the front. Good for carrying ammo, concealing knives, or as Pagan once put it meat pockets.

He bought it. He knew he looked like a gray scale version of the common Royal Army soldier with actual combat boots rather than those weird shoes they wore. Considering he was main reason they were defeated; the irony wasn't lost on him. The name tag and any form a of symbol or flag was scratched out. Which suited him fine.

Now he just has to go meet up with his 'team'.

 **Adventure's Guild**

Ajay was waiting at a table for his new party.

"Ajay, look I've got my armor repaired from the cabbage harvest." Said Darkness walking up showing off her newly repaired armor "What do you think?"

"Isn't it the same as before?" asked Ajay

"So uncaring..." She didn't shiver at that but she did blush.

"Stop getting aroused at every little thing I say!" replied Ajay, "I already have one party member all riled up I don't need two!"

He pointed at Megumin who was holding and rubbing her newly enhanced staff she bought in way that made things awkward for anyone around her.

"Figure out which one of you are going to be the perverted one." Said Ajay "I'm not dealing with two people who get set off at bad times."

"I…I…I can be serious!" protested Darkness despite her heavily blushing face.

"And I'm just happy for my new staff!" Protested Megumin. "Do not simply title me a pervert like her!" she pointed at Darkness who shivered at the verbal abuse.

"What's the big deal with this reward." Came an annoyingly familiar voice. It was Aqua who was complaining towards a guild staff member about the small reward she got from the cabbage harvest.

"Well…" said the staff member unsure of how to say it lightly "Most of what you collected is lettuce."

"Why was there lettuce mixed in?!" whined Aqua.

"Lettuce does have a low redeeming rate." Commented Darkness casually.

"Good to know." Ajay in a similar manner.

"Oh, Ajay~" said Aqua coming up to him in a cheery manner a total 180 from a moment ago.

Ajay knew she was going to ask for money.

"How, much did you make from the cabbage harvest?" she asked attempting to sound innocent.

"About one million." Said Ajay evenly with a stony face

"One…Million…?" All three of the girls echoed completely shocked at the number, they knew he did better than them, they just didn't know it was by that much. Aqua also got an eerie glow in her eyes.

This was surprising to Ajay as he didn't even know cabbage and lettuce were different. Looks like he lucked out when he was grabbing all he could see.

"Ajay, I always thought-" started Aqua.

"No." interrupted Ajay already knowing what she was about to ask.

"Come on Ajay!" whined Aqua grabbing onto him teary eyed. "I thought my reward for this would be pretty hefty so I spent all the money I had! I even have bar tab of 100,000!"

"You're the one who said we should keep our rewards separate!" shot back Ajay.

"But that's because I thought I was the only one who was going to make a killing!" explained Aqua.

'This bitch…' thought Ajay.

"Please lend me money, just enough to pay my tab!" she said.

"Alright fine!" said Ajay. This not because he's weak to a crying girl, he actually supported Sabal most before they moved north in Kyrat. He just knows that whatever problem she causes is going to come back to him because he apparently got made de facto leader of the group.

And here he thought he could finally move out of the stables, between her and his new outfit he had to be careful on how to spend money again.

Aqua happily took the bag Ajay gave her and went to pay off two extremely shady looking guys. After that it was time to decide what quest to do.

"So, what should we do?" asked Ajay looking for input.

"I think we should take on a kill quest with a lot of enemies!" said Megumin.

"No, a profitable quest." Said Aqua, hoping to earn money

"I'd like a quest that lets us face one strong monster, with a strong and pleasant attack…" said Darkness, blushing and fidgeting at the peril she could potentially get into.

"Well it's giant toad meeting season still." Said Ajay. "Another group popped up near town."

"NO!" shouted both Megumin and Aqua, before clutching their heads at the memories.

"What's with them." Asked Darkness who joined after that quest.

"Remember how you said you wanted to join because these two got covered in slime?" asked Ajay rhetorically "That's why."

"Covered in slime…" said Darkness thinking about it.

"Your turned right now, aren't you?" asked Ajay though he already knew the answer.

"I'm not!" denied Darkness.

He didn't believe her.

After that they went to look at the quests, but only the high-level danger ones were left. Each one had a number of menacing looking red skulls as a warning.

"Yeah, we are going to die if we do any of these…" said Ajay, now he wasn't your typical novice adventurer he did a lot of combat skills brought over from his previous life, and he was with a trio of dysfunctional but highly tiered party members.

But he'd like to get a feel for how everyone works before he takes on something big in massive.

The reason for this is because a boss of the demon lord's army moved near the town and ended up scaring away any low-level monsters. No one wanted to get close enough find out why he was here, and he was leaving the town alone.

It was wordless warning approach at your own risk.

 **One week later.**

" _Emergency, Emergency. All adventurers please go to the main gate."_ Came the Guilds emergency broadcast system.

All the adventurers in town moved to the front gate and instantly had pang of terror at what they were up against.

To Ajay he saw a menacing looking armored headless horseman riding a headless horse. He has a sinking suspicion this was the demon lords boss.

"I'm the Demon Lord Army leader that moved into a nearby castle recently." Said the Demon leader introducing himself.

'Oh shit…' thought Ajay having a pretty good idea where he was going. Since they couldn't any quests the group split up to do training or earn money. Ajay has been accompanying Megumin as she practiced explosion magic on a nearby abandoned castle.

"Is that a Dullahan?!" asked Darkness in surprise. They were supposed to be pretty high-level monsters and should have no reason for being around here.

"I would like to know…" Continued the Dullahan "WHO'S THAT SCREW LOOSE LUNATIC THAT KEEPS FIRING EXPLOSION MAGIC AT MY CASTLE EVERY SINGLE DAY!?"

"God damn it…" Ajay face palmed, he feels responsible for this. He knew that high level demon moved in nearby, and the fact that he would be in the one abandoned castle outside of town seems obvious now. Hindsight can be such a bitch.

"Explosion magic?" asked one of the adventurers.

"Who do I know that can use that….?" Said another pondering.

"If we're talking about explosions…" said another as a vast majority turned towards Ajays group. Megumin stiffened at the looks she was getting and was about to pass it off to another mage.

But Ajay hit her semi-lightly on the back of the head before she could do so.

She looked up at him with an indignant look. Met with Ajay's even stare. It would appear they are having some unspoken conversation. Eventually they both sighed and began walking toward the dullahan knight.

"Megumin, Ajay?" asked Darkness not sure that going up was the best decision.

"Why are you coming along?" asked Megumin.

"One, I was with you when you fired at the castle, so I'm at least partly responsible." Said Ajay "Two, you're part of my party I'm not leaving you to face this thing alone."

"That is an incredibly noble thing to say." Commented Megumin.

"You still annoy the crap out of me along with the other two though." Said Ajay. Mainly on her adamant refusal to search for other means of attack. This caused her to pout a bit.

They stopped few feet away from the headless horse rider. Ajay noted that for some reason despite the horse being headless the reins still rested as if there was something solid there. Just another thing he chalked up to the weirdness of this world.

"So, you two are the lunatics who have been firing explosions at my castle day after day!" the Dullahan sounded less like something coming for revenge and more like an annoyed neighbor telling the guy next door to keep the music down "Every day is boom, boom, boom, boom! So why are you doing that, if you are picking a fight with me come and attack me fair and square or if you don't have the nerve stay in the town, instead of this underhanded harassment!"

He was panting heavily after that long-winded tirade.

"She's the magician here." Said Ajay pointing over to Megumin. "Take it up with her."

Megumin had her head down and was trembling.

"My name is Megumin." She said while dramatically flicking her cape "An arch wizard who commands explosion magic!"

"What's Megumin? Are you making fun of me?" Asked the Dullahan.

"No!" denied Megumin. Ajay didn't take note of her name because he's seen plenty names in Kyrat he thought were weird.

"It's her name." said Ajay.

"Really?" asked the Dullahan

"She's a crimson demon if that means anything to you." He explained.

"Ah, I see." Said the Dullahan "That explains a lot."

"I am an arch wizard! Firing explosions every day was part of a strategy to lure you a leader in the demon king's army out." Continued Megumin, getting a cocky tone "And you fell for it and came here alone."

"Actually, we thought the castle was abandoned and figured no one was around to care if we blew it up a bit." Said Ajay, straight faced.

"Ajay!" yelled Megumin indignantly at having her entire speech debunked.

"I see, very well." Said the Dullahan "If you didn't mean to antagonize me then I suppose I can let it go this once."

"Seriously?" asked Ajay, De Pleur back in Kyrat burned towns for less.

"Yes, I have no intentions of meddling in the affairs of small fry." Said the Dullahan "I will be staying in that castle for a while longer so don't use anymore explosion magic on it anymore got it?"

Ajay was surprised, demons were a lot more reasonable than he's been led to believe.

"Impossible." Said Megumin flatly.

Unfortunately, his teammates were not.

"We crimson demons must release explosion magic once a day or we'll die." Said Megumin.

"Hey, I never heard that before!" said the Dullahan. "Don't make convenient lies!"

'I can actually believe that in her case.' Thought Ajay with a deadpan expression "Stop trying to antagonize the big demon boss that was about to let us off!"

It wasn't that Ajay was afraid to take him on, he knows sooner or later he'd be going after this guy for one reason or another. It's just that if they fought here instead of when they were ready a lot of people are going to die when they don't otherwise need to.

"So you are saying you won't stop using explosion magic no matter what?" asked the Dullahan challengingly.

"Yes." Said Megumin

And now they were ignoring him.

"I was once a knight before I gave myself up to evil, so I'm not interested in mowing down weaklings." Said the Dullahan. "However…"

That a had a menacing tone to it.

Ajay brought out his kukri seeing how this was headed towards the fight.

"I see you are willing to stand against me despite knowing who I am." Said the Dullahan "Very admirable, but before that I'll make that magician girl suffer." His hand began to have an ominous dark energy emanating from it. "I sentence thee to death, you will die in one week."

The energy shot out towards Megumin before Ajay could react. But then darkness came from out of nowhere to block it. Taking the curse instead.

She cried out in pain as it appeared not to be a pleasant feeling. Before falling to her knees.

"This might be better." Said the Dullahan "I know how tight knit you adventurers are, this may cause you even more pain!"

"Darkness…" said Megumin with a expression that had a mixture of guilt and sorrow on it.

"You're companion will suffer and tremble in fear until her death in a week." Said the dullahan haughtily "And it is all your fault! Ha, ha, ha. You should have just done as I said!"

The words were obviously affecting Megumin.

"If you want to break this curse come face me at my castle!" said the Dullahan dramatically "If you make it through my minions and make it to me I will break the curse, but only if you can!"

"How terrible." Muttered Darkness as she used her sword a support to stand up. "You basically saying that we have to do what you say in order to break this curse."

"Huh?" asked the Dullahan thoroughly confused.

'God damn it…' thought Ajay, he knew where this was going.

"…I won't ever…ever give into a curse...but…but…" said Darkness before turning to look at Ajay with an expression of pure bliss. Not of someone who just had a deadly curse put on him "What should I do Ajay!?"

"God damn it…" sighed Ajay out loud this time with a facepalm.

"Just look at those degenerate eyes!" said Darkness extremely excited "Those are the eyes of one who plans to take me back to his castle and obey his every whim and to submit to him if I want the curse removed! And demand I perform hardcore acts of perversion for him."

'As if this situation couldn't get any worse.' Thought Ajay dryly.

"Huh?" It should be noted that the poor Dullahans eyes were one of shock and pleading for someone explain to him what the hell is going on.

"You may be free to do with my body as you wish." Declared Darkness needlessly "But don't think you can toy with my heart!"

She then went to describe situation one might seem on porn site, or those so-called hentai one of his friends back in the U.S. loved to read.

"I don't want to, I really don't!" she said without actually meaning any of what she just said "But I must!" she began walking towards the stunned dullahan without any hesitation.

"Oh no you don't!" said Ajay restraining the punishment maniac girl.

"Let me go Ajay!" said Darkness "This is something I must do!"

"No, it's not!" replied Ajay "I already have to assault his castle! I'm not doing a hostage rescue at the same time!"

The dullahan was stunned at how this all played out which is not at all what expected when he came to confront the town.

"You!" shouted Ajay breaking the Dullahan from his thoughts "What are you still doing here?! Get out of here before I lose my grip!"

"Right…!" said the Dullahan as he remembered the situation "Anyays if want the curse lifted come face me at my castle!"

He began moving away a little too quickly to be dignified and used some sort of teleportation spell.

Ajay finally let go of darkness who fell to the ground in disappointment of being robbed of her fantasy.

Ajay looked to his team Megumin had a depressed guilty look on her face, Aqua who came up at some point had a complicated expression, and Darkness was depressingly drawing in the dirt. Though he was sure it's not because of the curse.

He sighed.

"Well taking on a demon boss's castle was not something I planned on doing when I woke up this morning." Said Ajay casually. Snapping Megumin out of her stupor. "But hey shit happens, I guess."

"That's right on my pride as arch wizard and a crimson demon I can't stand by and let some demon boss hurt one of my friends!" said Megumin as getting herself pumped of for the new mission.

Before they could set off however.

"[Sacred break spell!]" said Aqua, the two would be heroes turned to see a holy light surround darkness and a dark being lifted from her.

"What just happened?" asked Ajay.

"For me, breaking a Dullahan's curse is child's play." Bragged Aqua, very proud of herself.

Ajay and Megumin just stared at her blankly.

"You can be useful?" said Ajay, this was the biggest surprise to him out of everything that has just happened.

"That's what you're surprised about it?" she shouted indignantly.

"Alright, whatever…" said Ajay with sigh "That's one problem taken care of."

Ajay knows that the Dullahan is going to be a pain in the ass sooner than he would like. But that's a problem for another day.

* * *

 **I got this one done fast,(don't get use to it) the next chapter is going to be the one I've been wanting to do since I started this!**

 **Also, where the Ajay not being Kazuma makes a difference. Because I admit, I basically copy and pasted episode 4 for this chapter save for input from Ajay.**

 **Ajay is also a really hard character to write. He says enough lines to be his own person, but not enough where you can easily characterize him.**

 **Here's what I know.**

 **He's mostly stoic**

 **Always willing to help those in need, despite any complaints he may raise before.**

 **Has no issue's taking lives or fighting?**

 **Pragmatic, just based on how Far Cry 4 is set up.**

 **Resourceful if the Durgesh level is any indication**

 **Determined, since he fought his way through an entire countries military to lay his mother's ashes to rest.**

 **Is on occasion sarcastic.**

 **Also always tries to do what he thinks is right, based on his background and the whole amita sabal mission dynamic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another game I was planning on using was Dying Light. A skill tree and pragmatic fighting styles included too.**

 **The only issue is that I didn't know whether to have Kazuma be in the Harran quarantine when he died and be somewhat better person when he goes there. Or a younger Kyle Crane like I did with Ajay in this story.**

 **But the entire reason Kyle was in Harran makes that a tiny bit unreasonable.**

 **Kazuma, I wasn't sure how I should make him different in this one, probably complain about his situation less, have a better fighting capability, and knows parkour. He also has the same advantages he has in cannon too. I just needed to figure out his personality.**

 **I didn't want to use an OC. Because then I was worried I'd make him the wise-cracking guy who says and does all the right things when he needs to despite how far out his characterization he was developed up to that point!**

 **Maybe I'll do that story with Kazuma, if I lose steam for this one**

* * *

Ajay and his three problem children were walking. Well three of them were walking, the fourth person was inside a cage being pulled on a cart. That was Aqua.

Now your first impression is that Aqua finally outdid herself or her teammates finally got fed up with her.

The truth was neither of these things.

With the Dullahan still in the area, low level quests are scarce. But Ajay has three high class jobs with him. Despite their dysfunctional habits, they are still powerful if used right.

Aqua in particular seemed to be keeping with her helpful streak since the Dullahan encounter. She picked a quest that while high level doesn't require killing the monsters that made it so dangerous. They had to purify the water.

Aqua being an Archpriest and the Goddess of Water fit the bill perfectly. They just had to make sure she'd be alive long enough to do it.

So, Ajay thinking back to his world remembered how when people wanted get close to sharks safely they used cages. And a fantasy world with dangerous monsters should have cages to hold them, right?

So, they rented a cage and a horse drawn carriage and went off to the lake.

When they arrived the dropped the cage into shallow water tied a chain to heavy boulder. Ajay didn't know what these 'brutal alligators' looked like but if the giant toads are any indication. They were probably big and mean. Seemed to be a trait for this world of taking normal animals and making them bigger and tougher than normal.

God forbid he meets this worlds version of a honey badger.

He shivered at the thought.

Those things were probably damn near invincible here!

"It's been quiet so far." Said Megumin.

"Please don't jinx it." said Ajay, knowing that this world was just waiting for the opportunity. "Anyways you seemed to be calm today."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was expecting you to say some overly dramatic line and cast [Explosion] to take out the monsters in the lake." Said Ajay.

"Yeah." Agreed Darkness.

"What kind of opinion do you have of me?!" she asked indignantly at the entirely fair accusations.

Ajay lightly chuckled at the interaction. Before deciding to check in on Aqua.

"Hey Aqua!" called Ajay "What's the progress so far?"

"Pretty good!" she replied "A few more hours and we'll be done."

"Alright if you need to use the bathroom, let us know and we'll let you out!" he said, he figured she'd whine about it if he didn't offer first.

"Arch priests don't go to the bathroom." She shouted back annoyed.

Ajay doubted that very much.

"Sounds like she's doing fine." Said Megumin. "By the way crimson demons don't need to use the bathrooms either."

"I don't care." Said Ajay with a sigh. He also doesn't believe them.

"As…as a crusader…I…I…don't..." began Darkness.

"I don't care." Repeated Ajay

"So, you believe us." Said Megumin with triumphant smirk.

"No, because eventually we're going to take a quest that will last more than a day outside of town." Said Ajay matter of factly. "I figure the truth will come out then."

There was no malice in that explanation, but it still force Megumin into surrendering.

"I was lying, please don't hold that against me when we do." Said Megumin realizing she cornered herself.

"Well, Aqua's probably stupid enough to try to force her way through it." Said Ajay.

"True." Agreed Megumin.

Two hours later and it was still quiet. Aqua had gotten bored and was repeatedly counting the number of bars.

Ajay decided to look over his skills. Besides his combat capabilities and his unique takedown skill, he also had a number of other useful talents.

Harvesting and crafting skill. In Kyrat he basically made his own equipment all the holsters and ammo bags he had were made from the hides of animals he hunted. There was also syringes he made from plants.

He suspects the harvester skill is why the cabbage harvest went so well for him.

Repair skill. Sure, he knew how to fix cars and use a gas welder thanks to shop class in high school but that seemed to evolved into being able to know how repair equipment here. Like armor and bows.

Then there was the inner strength skill. That let him recover stamina and apparently mana faster.

Also, he has the unyielding strength skill, which according to his card seemed to increase his health and the Rhino skin skill that increased damage resistance to fire and explosions.

He sighed at the fact he was basically a video game character now.

Another two hours later the brutal alligators seemed to notice their newly claimed home was changing. As Ajay suspected they were very big and very mean. They began to attack the cage aqua was in which to its credit never broke.

He offered to get Aqua out of there but she refused, determined to get the reward for the quest. Which would sound a lot cooler if she wasn't screaming in terror while she said that.

Eventually the lake was purified and just like that the brutal alligators left. Their new problem was a traumatized Aqua refusing to get out of the cage. Ajay decided to try to get her out in town.

He figures she will come out on her own if he coaxes her out with the reward money. Since she did all of the heavy lifting she'll get the whole reward. For a greedy goddess such as herself it was a sure thing.

Like luring a predator with bait.

They were able to make it back to town without any more issues. Though they did get some weird looks from the lifeless looking Aqua sitting in a cage.

However, on this day another party entered the town. It consisted of three members, two of them were female and had normal jobs of a thief and a mage. They were also incredibly scantily dressed. Though this may have something to do with their affection towards the third member.

His name was Kyouya Misturugi, like Ajay a person reincarnated by Aqua, unlike Ajay he got a cheat skill. A so-called curse sword that allows him to one hit kill anything he comes across. This allowed him to level up quickly and gain fame and fortune without a problem.

He bought into Aqua's speech about him being the chosen one to save this world. Many in this world also believe him to be the one to kill the demon king and praise him as such.

His party was about to meet Ajay's at a crossroad in the middle of town.

"AQUA-SAMA!" yelled a surprised voice Ajay and his party turned towards it. They found a young man with some pretty expensive looking equipment. That being a full suit of armor complete with a cape and a circlet that may or may not be for looks only.

Aqua was however unresponsive due to being traumatized.

"Goddess-sama, it's you right Goddess-sama!" he shouted totally ignoring Ajays group, running to the back and prying open the bars with his hands. Surprising the group

"Holy shit…" said Ajay stunned.

"Seriously!?" exclaimed Megumin.

Darkness was stunned silent at the feat. His strength even surpassed hers. However she quickly recovered.

"What are doing in there, Goddess-sama?!" he asked as if he was witnessing an unbelievable event. He reached out to grab her but was stopped by Darkness.

"Don't touch my ally so freely." Said Darkness who was actually acting like a crusader with a stern gaze "Who are you?"

"Hey, Aqua." Said Ajay "This guy seems to know you, he's calling you goddess."

"…goddess…?" she said absently.

"Yes…" said Ajay. Aqua was thoroughly shell-shocked.

After a minute the light returned to Aqua's eyes.

"That's right I'm a goddess!" she proclaimed proudly.

Instead of commenting Ajay just sighed.

"Anyways do you know him?" he asked pointing at Kyouya.

Aqua moved out of the newly made hole in the cage.

"So, what do you want of a goddess such as myself?" she proclaimed proudly as if she didn't spend the entire way back mentally broken. She then saw him and turned confused. "Who are you?"

"It's me Mitsurugi Kyouya!" he said, then he pulled out is large decorative sword "I received the cursed sword gram from you and was reincarnated into this world!"

There was a slight pause before she spoke again.

"Right, right, of course I remember you." Said Aqua lightly laughing trying to play off the mistake, Ajay was fairly certain she still didn't remember him "I just forgot since I sent so many people here, so it's only natural I'd forget some!"

"Y-yeah…" he said putting his sword away awkwardly.

Ajay related this to one of those times where a fan got treated special for a moment by a celebrity for a photo op and was totally forgotten afterward. It made feel slightly sorry for the poor guy.

"It's been awhile Aqua-sama." Said Kyouya "I've been working hard every day as your chosen hero."

"Chosen hero…?" asked Ajay incredulously then he remembered his first meeting with Aqua. "Wait, you actually bought into that?" he could laugh if it wasn't so sad.

However, the so called 'hero' wasn't paying attention to him.

"By the way why were you in a cage."

"Long story…" said Aqua awkwardly looking off to the side.

She then explained all that happened, and how she ended up here.

"WHAAAAAT!" Kyouya yelled in disbelief. "You brought the Goddess down to this world?! And then you put her in cage in the middle of a monster infested lake?! What were you thinking."

He grabbed onto Ajay's jacket roughly. Ajay in response unsheathed his kukri in one smooth motion and pressed it against guys neck. This caused Kyouya to freeze and let go of Ajay. He backed of a bit before Ajay re-sheathed his blade and explained things

"I did not bring her down here." Said Ajay in an even tone with steely eyes. "Her…family dumped her on me and I've been stuck with her since." He wanted to avoid hinting that he knew she was goddess unlike Kyouya.

"Hey!" protested Aqua at being treated as a burden.

"Is that anyway to talk about a goddess!" he grabbed onto him angrily again. Ajay almost pulled out his kukri in response again

"Wait, I'm not upset about being dragged here anymore." Said Aqua, surprisingly trying to be the one to diffuse the situation. "I'm having a lot fun everyday too."

"Goddess-sama I don't know how this man won you over." He said to her before looking back at Ajay "But…wait have I met you somewhere before…?"

"No." said Ajay, he knows for a fact he's never met this guy.

"Really?" he asked surprised, Kyouya was sure he's seen him somewhere. "By the way Aqua-sama where have you been staying?"

"With everyone in the stables…" she said tentatively.

This enraged him again. and began clutching onto this jacket. Ajay once again was about to break out his kukri.

"Hey let go of him!" said Darkness stepping in herself. Darkness while she loves it when pain is inflicted on her, she hates it when it happens to others especially her friends. "Is there no limit to your rudeness."

"He kind of makes me want to blow him up." Said Megumin.

"I'm in the blast zone here." Pointed out Ajay.

Kyouya for the first time seemed to realize that they were there.

"You two are a crusader and an arch wizard?" he asked "I see. Your blessed with strong part members. Yet you make Aqua-sama sleep in a stable. Have you no shame."

"Well sorry not all of us can start out with a magic sword." Shot back Ajay with a deadpanned expression. 'arrogant prick.' He thought that last part to himself.

"All of you should travel with me, a sword master, from now on." Said Kyouya, ignoring him. Ajay got the feeling he wasn't included in the offer. "I'll even buy full sets of high grade equipment."

Ajay began to think what would happen if they really did join Kyouya and leave him. He figures he'd be alright, he might be alone for a bit but he'll eventually find another party.

Instead of jumping at the chance the girls looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Hey this is bad." Said Aqua quietly to Darkness and Megumin. "This guy really freaks me out. He's a narcissistic type that scares me."

"What should I do?" asked Darkness shivering but not in her usual aroused away more of being extremely put off "My instincts let me accept him. I'm more for defense, but I really want to hit him."

"Can I blow him up?" asked Megumin.

"It seems like my allies don't want to join your party." Said Ajay ready to wrap this up and be done with it. "So, later."

Their party began walking away.

"Wait!" shouted Kyouya running and stopping in front of them. "I can't let Aqua-sama stay in an environment like this."

"Do you just hear what you want?" asked Ajay incredulously "she said she doesn't want to go with you."

"You tell him Ajay!" said Aqua feeling good someone was standing up for her.

"Ajay…?" asked Kyouya absently, he knows he's heard that name somewhere before. "Never mind I a challenge you to a duel."

"Oh, so you're going to just take a girl by force now?" asked Ajay dryly "Yeah, real heroic, jackass."

A large crowd has gathered around them due to the commotion all of them know about the 'great hero' Kyouya Mitsurugi. However hearing that made their opinion of him drop sharply.

This made Kyouya falter a bit, he was unused to people calling him out on his actions. But still believing himself in the right he continued on.

"Duel me!" he repeated drawing his sword. "If I win aqua comes with me, if you win you can ask one thing of me."

"God damn it…" sighed Ajay he slowly took out his kukri. However, in his other hand he use his newly improved knife throwing skills and tossed two knives at him.

This took Kyouya my surprise as he was focused on the kukri and quickly covered his face with the sword.

The knives harmlessly bounced off his magic sword. However, when uncovered his face Ajay had closed the distance on him, Kyouya hastily blocked a strike which also sent him off balance. Ajay slid around him and grabbed onto his cape and yanked which once again set Kyouya off balance stumbling backwards before giving him a kick to his backside sending him to the ground.

Kyouya was not use to this happening. He finished most of his strikes in one blow so was unused to being in a drawn-out fight.

Ajay was different from Kyouya he wasn't given a powerful weapon and skill and sent on his way, everything he has and learned was before he came here. It wasn't just planted into his skull by applying a skill point. He had to learn the hard way how to fight in crueler world.

He also had one more skill he knows, it wasn't something you'd see on his guild card. It was actually more of a way of thinking. Unconventional fighting. Back in Kyrat he was fighting against enemies that outnumbered him or were tougher than him, he couldn't just go at them head on. he had to think tactically, fight smart, and not give them a chance to bring their entire force down on him.

That was why he was keeping Kyouya on the defensive and not giving him the chance to use his powerful cheat weapon.

"You know you really shouldn't wear a cape if you are meant for the frontline." joked Ajay. However, that's when he noticed something Kyouya had some distance from him, he could attack now. Which is what he was doing judging by how the sword was glowing. "Oh, shit…!"

Ajay instinctively dodged the slash, he felt something fly past him he turned as saw the big oak tree get cleanly cut through the trunk.

"As you can see I have the advantage here." Said Kyouya. "It would be for the best if you just surrendered."

"Says the guy who's as I literally just kicked." said Ajay putting away his kukri, Kyouya was about to take that as a sign of surrender. But then he saw him take something else out, he knew what it was but he couldn't believe it. Ajay had it pointed it at him. "I was wondering when I would find a good use for this."

"Wait what's that…?" asked Kyouya in disbelief.

"It's a gun." Said Ajay plainly. He currently had his M1911 pointed at the 'hero'.

"Yeah…" said Kyouya "But why do you have it?"

"Had it on me when I came here." Said Ajay.

"There's no way that's real." Said Kyouya getting ready for another attack.

Ajay however instead answering just pointed at Kyouya's feet and fired two shots.

 ***BANG**BANG***

The rounds impacted near his feet and he jumped back in surprise.

"Wait that's a real gun, that's not fair!" protested Kyouya.

"Oh yeah, because having a magic sword, a high level, a high-class job, and high tier equipment while challenging a level ten adventurer with some regular equipment." Said Ajay dryly "Yeah, I'm the unfair one you prick."

This made Mitsurugi's reputation take another hit among the spectators.

"Why would you even have that!?" Kyouya asked bit tense.

"Well the place I was in just got done with a civil war." Said Ajay "We had a lot of guns laying around afterward."

That's when it all came together for him. Before he died he watched the documentary about Kyrat that has had to back to back civil wars for the past thirty years. It was finally ended mainly due to a young man similar to him in age coming back to the place of his birth, and leading the rebels to overthrow the evil king. After they did that they crowned the young man king and finally enjoyed an era of peace for the first time in decades. The story was popular at his school because it seemed like something out of manga

"I know who you are now you're Ajay Ghale!" blurted out Kyouya "The King of Kyrat."

"Shut it, you moron!" yelled Ajay. But damage was done. Everyone else was looking at him in awe, even his party members. While being a king may not be much more than a title in his world, here in a fantasy world however, it was something to be respected "God damn it…"

This was becoming his catch phrase.

"Ajay, you're a king?" asked Darkness completely in awe. Megumin was stunned two, same with Aqua who probably didn't pay too much attention to that fact when she first brought his soul to her or forgot about it entirely.

"Not now." Replied Ajay, really not wanting to have this conversation.

"But…" she continued

"Not. Now." He repeated sternly. Darkness relented.

Kyouya on the other hand for the first time since coming to this world he felt dread. He has a magic cheat sword, but he is facing a gun, that is something a lot more _real_ to him than some mythical monster or demon. It's from the old world, all his life he was told how dangerous these tools of war were.

And now one was pointed at him, by someone he knows is very skilled at using it even before coming here.

But he still thinks he must take Aqua away from here like the white knight he believes himself to be. Kyouya decided to try another attack and began to charge up his sword. Ajay shot it out of his hands before he could fully charge it. Causing him to grab his wrist in pain and surprise.

Ajay then rushed in. he grabbed one arm twisted it behind Kyouya's back. Kicking the back of his knee forcing him to kneel. Then he switched his grip on the M1911 and pistol whipped Kyouya's head knocking him out.

This was his debut of the [Non-lethal Takedown] skill. Seemed to work well enough.

Everyone was stunned that the great 'hero' Mitsurugi Kyouya was defeated. And by a newly revealed king. The news quickly spread throughout the town.

"I am so done with today." Said Ajay with sigh.

"So, you are a king?" Asked Darkness unsure how to approach the subject. All of a sudden, she dropped to the knee. "Please forgive any rudeness I have shown you up to this point." Darkness was a noble, while Ajay may not be her king. He was still apparently royalty, and is to be respected as such.

"Darkness get up." Said Ajay "I'm not really a king."

"But Kyouya said…" said Darkness standing up confused

"I'll explain at the guild." Said Ajay "Come on we still have a quest complete."

They left the unconscious Kyouya in the street, he was being tended to by his two party members who came at some point during the confrontation.

 **Adventures Guild.**

Aqua went to get her reward for the quest and to return the badly beaten cage. While Megumin and Darkness listened to Ajay's explanation. Other adventurers who heard about the duel and the revelation were also listening intently. The guild was packed at the moment too

"…So, I'm not a king." He said "After the war the country was in shambles their religious icon was missing and they needed something to bring them together. I was the only one left who has earned near universal respect from those who fought with me and threw the title of king on me. It's not by trial, or by blood, or birthright. It's just something given to me out of convenience."

He also told them about Kyrat since Kyouya spilled the beans, he hid the fact it was in another world though. He said it was in a distant land to the east surrounded by mountains, not very notable even among the other countries that are there. There was not much worth seeing and the countries entire population could fit into a town the size of Axel.

He figures this should keep them from bowing down to him.

"That's even more amazing!" said Darkness excited "The people of the entire country named you king because you earned their respect fighting a war for them! But why did you leave?"

"Due to some unexpected reasons I had to." Said Ajay, it's not like he could say he died and got reincarnated. "And I can't ever go back."

"I see…" said Darkness taking the hint of him not wanting to talk about it further "But still you're a king, and now you are an adventurer that's amazing!"

Before he could ask her to stop calling him king something else happened.

"All hail the Adventurer King!" Shouted one of the less notable adventurers who may have had a little too much to drink. But still it caught like wild fire.

"THE ADVENTURER KING! THE ADVENTURER KING! THE ADVENTURER KING! THE ADVENTURER KING!" the whole room began chanting before it broke out into excited chattering.

Megumin was grinning to herself. She has something brag back to the rest of the crimson demons now. Especially her rival.

Darkness was excited at the fact she was traveling with a king.

Ajay decided it was too late to stop anything now.

That's when Aqua came back looking depressed.

"What's with you." Asked Ajay. He thought she'd be happily hugging a bag of money right about now.

She then broke out crying and dropped her head onto the bar.

"My reward for the quest is only 100,000!" she said while banging her fist on the bar "It cost 200,000 to fix the cage. It's not fair I wasn't even the one who broke it!"

'Well at least something stayed the same.' Thought Ajay dryly.

That's when the door opened dramatically and standing there was a now conscious Kyouya with his two party members. The guild went silent. A lot of them were sending him dirty looks for the things Ajay called him out on. And just normal jealousy of how he had an easy ride while the rest of them had to actually work daily just to get by.

One of the reasons they like Ajay so much right now for beating him.

"Ajay Ghale." Said Kyouya walking up to him. "I have come here to hear that request I owe you."

"What?" Ajay completely forgot that was part of reason for the duel "Oh right... okay, how about you stop bugging me." Kyouya's party members seemed ready to go off on him at that.

"That's it…?" Asked Kyouya, a bit surprised.

"Yes, you're not doing a very could job at it." Said Ajay.

"But-" Kyouya was about to say something else.

"Hey you so called 'hero', quit messing with our Adventurer King!" shouted one of the adventurers whose accusation received approval from others.

"Adventurer King?" asked Kyouya confused.

"Don't look at me." Said Ajay "This one is your fault."

"Okay…" said Kyouya still confused about that. But he dropped it an turned to Aqua who still had he head down depressed at the quest results "Aqua-sama, I swear I will defeat the demon king so please party up with-"

"GOD BLOW!" shouted Aqua as she delivered an empowered punch full of her wrath from the quest, knocking him to the ground. She stood over him enraged and grabbed his collar "Listen you, pay the repair fee to the cage you broke! It's 300,000!"

"Right of course!" said Kyouya a bit frightened of Aqua at the moment. He quickly handed over a bag money which she took without hesitation. Instantly sat back down at the bar and happily ordered food like nothing happened.

Ajay could call her out on the fact she overpriced him but he's going to let slide this time.

"Anyways Ajay Ghale." Said Kyouya. "One day I will give Aqua-sama the life she deserves and-"

"What part of don't bug me did you not get." interrupted Ajay, he was really done with dealing with this guy. Kyouya was about to say something else but felt the piercing stare of the rest of the adventurers in the room at the fact he was still bugging their new favorite person.

Finally taking a hint, he left and the guild went back merry making.

* * *

 **And done, this is what happens when I'm motivated and not making something totally original, I write things in a day. (Still, don't get use to it.)**

 **How do you like that? I broke away from the Konosuba mold a bit there.**

 **Also I made Ajay really snarky in this chapter.**

 **Also about the standoff, i'm treating it as if Kyouya thinks this is game and doesn't actually realize how dangerous this world his due to his cheat sword, and from what i know japan has some strict as hell gun laws so unless he was around Yakuza normally he probably doesn't have much experience with guns aside from seeing a guy on TV using it to drop bad guys like nobodies business.**

 **Ajay during the fight already broke that sense of invincibility the moment he got kicked to the ground. So it was a moment of firsts for him in this world.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review response**

 **So Tin man those were actually the first things I thought of my reasons for not using Fallout, Skyrim, or Shadow of Mordor/war is because those characters are too strong or from a similar world. At least in the fallout case the others wouldn't take the whole thing as a surprise, it would be too similar to their own worlds**

 **Konosuba is about being in another world without a safety net. The sheer amount crap the displaced person goes through without a cheat and treated like a normal adventurer. I chose the Far Cry series and debated on the Dying light because while they are exceptionally skilled they are still human, and require a good sense of pragmatism to get through their games.**

 **Fallout and Skyrim are basically level up find a good weapon and kill everyone.**

 **Not Totally unrelated but fun fact. Gram the name of the cursed sword Kyouya uses, is actually a real legendary sword used by the hero Seigfried/Sigurd. Long story short that's more or less the Viking version of Achilles.**

* * *

Ajay was out in front of the town with the rest of adventurers in town due to an emergency rally. For the third time since he's been here. His party was even requested by name. Why you ask? Well it's the same as the second time.

The Dullahan is back.

He stood there wondering, why?

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU GUYS COME TO MY CASTLE!" Roared the Dullahan.

'Was he waiting for us to visit this entire time?' thought Ajay incredulously "Why? We're not firing explosions at you anymore."

"You're not firing at me anymore you say? That is a lie!" the Dullahan was so angry he slammed his own disembodied head on to the ground in rage. He then spent a few seconds trying to catch it when it bounced back up. "That crazy Crimson Demon girl has still been firing explosions at my castle every single day!"

Ajay believed that. He turned an accusatory look towards Megumin who was trying to sneak away. However, he grabbed her by the collar of her cloak making her freeze up.

Like a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Why?" asked Ajay, more annoyed then outright angry. But his tone said she better answer.

"Well… up till now I've been fine with using explosions on empty plains." She said turning to face him "But since I found out how good attacking the castle was, I can't endure it unless I have something big and hard to work on!" she began fidgeting a wriggling in a sensual manner.

"Okay, one phrasing, and two couldn't you have found a giant rock or something!" shouted Ajay than thought of something "Wait…someone needed to help you on this because of your limit…"

He immediately turned an accusing look at Aqua. Who tried to whistle (very poorly) innocently, however Ajay didn't buy it.

"Hey, I can't do any worthwhile quest because of him, this was for revenge!" she protested.

They were about to continue arguing when the Dullahan unleashed a blast of his dark aura gaining everyone's attention.

"Hear me fools! My name is Verdia, and this isn't even only thing I'm deeply offended by!" he said.

'Great, what else did they do?' thought Ajay. Aqua when she sets to her mind to something can actually be a bit scary.

"Did not have the back bone to avenge your ally's death!" shouted Verdia "As a former upstanding knight I find it detestable you allowed that crusader who was-"

He meant Darkness, however Darkness didn't die. Aqua finally doing something archpriest like broke the curse on her. This was done after Verdia left.

"You mean her?" asked Ajay flatly pointing to Darkness who just made her way through the crowd, she fell behind the rest of them because speed wasn't her strongest stat and the heavy armor she was wearing.

"You are still alive…?" he asked dumbfounded.

"What's this? Was this dullahan waiting for us this whole time, with no idea that we easily dispelled the curse right after he left?" Gloated Aqua with a haughty smirk, she' always up to put one over anything undead and/or demonic. "That's hilarious!"

And she broke out laughing hysterically.

"Sh…Shut up!" stuttered Verdia obviously embarrassed that his curse didn't work, that he set up his castle for an epic showdown for nothing, and that he had no idea of any of that until right now "If I wanted too I could massacre every inhabitant in this city!"

This made Aqua stopped laughing.

"You're awfully cocky for an undead." Said Aqua, she began charging a spell in her hand.

"Do you really think the magic of a beginner adventurer can-" he was interrupted as Aqua casted her spell.

"[Turn undead!]" yelled Aqua.

"Gyahhhhhhhhh!" Shouted Verdia in pain, and began rolling on the ground as if trying to put out a fire. However, his headless horse was purified. He got up with slight effort.

"Hey Ajay this is strange, it isn't working!" said Aqua expecting it work in one hit.

"Maybe you should try again?" offered Ajay. Ajay could tell it was effective but has since learned that when dealing with Aqua it is sometimes better to just go along with what she thinks than try to explain it to her.

"Okay." Said Aqua "[Turn Undead!]"

"Gyyaaahhhh!" Yelled Verdia in pain once again after just barely recovering from the last one. However, this one also failed to purify him and he got back up with a great deal more effort. "Are you really a beginner, isn't this place a gathering for beginners?"

Verdia was confused at being hit with a such a high-level attack in the place known as the beginner town.

Aqua, going by time and experience is a beginner. However, her first job is a high class one. And Archpriest not something beginners typically have the stats or experience points for.

"Fine then!" said Verdia, getting fed up with this place and the people inside. "There's no need for me to dirty my hands and fight you myself. Undead knights show this lot a glimpse of hell."

He swung his arm out dramatically and dark magic circle formed and up from it rose a few dozen undead knights. They had a hunched appearance shrouded faces with glowing red eyes and incomplete armor.

"He must have been freaked out that your spell was stronger than he thought." Said Ajay.

"Th…that's not true!" denied Verdia unconvincingly "Why should the boss be the first one to fight!? You have to work your way through the underlings-"

"[Sacred Turn undead!]" yelled Aqua casting the spell a third time.

"Gyaaaaaahhhh" but he seemed to recover again. "That is it! Undead knights kill everyone in this town!"

The dead knights began to charge however something seemed to be happening to their formation as they seemed to be converging onto a single point.

"Wait a minute..." said Aqua a bit uneasily as she realized what was happening, she then took off running because the undead horde was coming after her now. "Why are they chasing after me I'm a goddess, I've been a good girl everyday so why?!"

"No fair!" complained Darkness "I've been a really good girl so why aren't they chasing me?!"

'They are probably chasing you because you're a goddess.' thought Ajay as he watched Aqua being chased around back towards him. "Oh shit!"

The group of adventures scattered and Aqua followed Ajay, which meant so did the undead horde.

"Ajay, Ajay! Do something." Said Aqua "These guys won't go away no matter how many times it try to purify them!"

'I wish I had a grenade…' thought Ajay, small, portable, and explosive… wait a minute.

He just got an idea. He doesn't have a grenade but he has a companion that is small and explosive.

"Megumin!" shouted Ajay. "Get to a spot with a clear sight of Verdia and ready an explosion spell!"

"Okay!" agreed Megumin. While she doesn't know what he's planning. To her Ajay seems to be the one with his head screwed on straighter compared to her other two companions. Not that she isn't exactly much better. So it's probably a good idea to listen to him.

She watched Ajay lead the horde towards the Dullahan who seemed to content to wait back and watch. She instantly knew what to do. That being said it was really the only thing she can do.

"I see!" she said excitedly "What an ideal situation! I'm grateful, deeply grateful Ajay!" She began to chant, once again a different set of words than the last few times.

Ajay led the horde right on top of Verdia, before he and Aqua split off so Megumin could fire.

"[Explosion!]"

As always and intricate set of magic circles followed by an extremely large explosion hit the designated spot. The force was so great that it upsetted the terrain a bit.

"That felt amazing" As usual Megumin collapsed after using it.

"Need me to carry you?" asked Ajay.

"Please." she replied.

Ajay went to pick her up as some of the adventurers got out from cover, running in saying how amazing she was and revealing that they use to think she had a screw loose.

"Sorry, but please remember their faces so I can blow them away later." She said.

Ajay laughed at that before his instinctual awareness kicked in. this happened when people found out wear he was or stared intently at him. Usually through the crosshairs on a weapon. This can only mean one thing.

'God damn it!' thought Ajay as he turned to face the crater from Megumins spell.

"Amusing." Said Verdia as he stood up "To think that you were able to annihilate my minions. Now as promised I will face you myself!" He dramatically unsheathed his massive sword with one hand and pointed at the adventures who paled that he managed to survive that.

"Just you wait! The cities ace in the hole will be here soon!" said an adventurer. "We just have to hold you off until then."

"That's right Mitsirugi said he came here to face the Dullahan." Said another.

"You idiots that guy left yesterday!" said another.

"What!" shouted a group "Why did that useless hero leave already!"

What they don't know is that Kyouya left because he felt he was unpopular here. Unused to such a feeling he left. While he didn't consciously make the decision to leave due to his dutiful nature, he latent egotism felt uncomfortable and so he left for the capital.

"No matter if we make a blind spot if we attack all at once!" said another adventurer "Charge and surround him." a group of five of them charged at Verdia.

"So, you wish to die first." Said Verdia in serious tone. He then threw his disembodied head up in the air. Where it stopped suspended above the group, it then formed a larger fiery eye that resembled something Ajay was sure he saw in lord of the rings.

What happened next was one sided fight Verdia was able to side step or deflect all the attacks coming at him with minimal effort. He then swung his massive blade an in a single swipe downed all five of the adventures. He then caught his head.

Ajay related what just happened to a third person beat him up game. Where the camera angle allowed the player a full view around their character and the mob of enemies around them leaving no blind spots.

"Who else wishes to face me?" he asked haughtily. No one moved for a second except for Ajay who went to put Megumin down in a safe spot. When he came back he found the Dullahan approaching and Darkness with her sword at the ready.

They clashed. Point in favor of her strength and endurance that she managed to block the Dullahans broad sword with her own blade. Ajay was pretty sure he would be thrown back if he took that blow head on like she did

"How dare you do that to them?!" she yelled angry at the adventurer's demise.

Ajay could point out that she is no match for him on her own. But he knew she wouldn't listen. Luckily he's not going to sit on his ass and watch the whole thing.

He has a plan. He moved his way around the two as they had contested.

"I'm sure you intend to use those strong arms of your to lewdly torture me and make me an example in front of anyone." Said Darkness going off on one of her fantasies again. "Try it if you think you can! In fact bring it on!"

"Enough with the weird delusions!" shouted Verdia fed up with that "They'll get the wrong idea about me!"

'You may be my enemy, but I sympathize with you.' Thought Ajay. He has to deal with Darkness on a daily basis.

The two broke away, and then Darkness charged Verdia.

"It's inevitable that a holy knight would be my opponent!" shouted Verdia welcoming the attack.

They Darkness swung and ended in power strike ending up with their backs to each other. Normally this would signify the end of an epic fight.

However, this is Darkness. She has strength and endurance. But she cannot use her sword worth a damn! Two boulders exploded signifying where her blows went.

"Huh?" asked Verdia, confused at how she missed. He did not move at all.

Darkness face was turning red not from one of her delusional fantasies but from embarrassment.

'You can't even hit a stationary target!' thought Ajay. He thought that was going to be the case but he hoped for better 'This girl is my party member… yeah that figures…'

"How disappointing." said Verdia turning to face Darkness who was charging in again. "That is enough!"

He started to swing at Darkness. That was when Ajay decided to strike. He slid out from one of the boulders he crept behind while Darkness and Verdia were having their anti-climatic duel. He then charged with a speed and smoothness that seemed like he was gliding and stabbed Verdia in the back.

"Aaaaahhhhh" he shouted and swiped at Ajay who ducked under it. "So now you wish to face me, though you may offer a better challenge, I do not condone such cowardly tactics. Though I am surprised you were able to deal damage to me no matter how slight"

"Like I care." Responded Ajay kukri at the ready.

Now you may wonder how Ajay's kukri managed to harm Verdia and undead dullahan. No, the blade he has isn't some legendary royal Kyrati artifact nor is it made of a mythical metal. It's the same mass produced blade he's had since he got it after the getaway truck crashed when the Golden Path first rescued him. Sure it in the right hands it can cut through heavy body armor. But how can it face an undead monster that you would need a blessed or otherwise holy weapon to even scratch?

In his world the kukri blade is credited as the weapon that slit infamous vampire Dracula's throat while a Bowie knife went through the heart in the original Bram Stoker story. That is probably what first got to blade into popular culture. Since then it is believed this is a useful blade to face with the undead with.

Making it become slightly legendary, not to the point of a god given weapon or one forged out a magical item. But to the point that it can in fact damage the undead. Similar of how silver is effective against the creatures of darkness in folklore.

Because if something is collectively thought of as having supernatural properties. Therefore, it will have properties when facing the supernatural.

Another explanation might be that this was the same blade he did Yeti takedowns with. And having it coated with the blood of a supernatural monster made it effective against the supernatural.

However, in Ajay's old world there were no undead things of which to face. But here in this world is another story.

"Ajay!" Shouted darkness not expecting him to jump in. "What are you doing!"

"Fighting a Dullahan." Replied Ajay. "What are you doing?"

"As a Crusader it is my job to protect everyone." Said Darkness

"Darkness we are in party, everyone fights." Said Ajay "or in your case swing randomly and hope to hit something."

"Eeep…!" Darkness squeaked out as the verbal abuse slightly aroused her and she looked away bashfully "Think of the time of and place…"

""Would you cut that out!"" shouted both Verdia and Ajay at the same time. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes and immediately went back to their standoff.

Verdia swung Ajay, but instead of blocking like he expected Ajay dodged and went in for a cut and struck the unarmored midsection of the dullahan. Verdia stumbled back a bit surprised, this one fought differently than any he's faced before.

He didn't go for an overpowering attack like the heroes he also didn't do a desperate all-out attack like most adventurers he came by. He was always moving, didn't expose himself waited for any opening no matter how small and struck with accuracy and speed before pulling back.

He wasn't some young hot-blooded adventurer looking for a glory, he was an experienced soldier determined to live through every battle!

Something about excited him more than facing the classical honor bound knights he thought so highly of.

Before he could contemplate more Darkness came in for an attack however. Instead of hitting him it went towards Ajay who was forced to deflect it away from him.

"Seriously Darkness!" shouted Ajay

"Sorry!" apologized Darkness. "I was aiming for him!"

"Next time aim for me and then you might hit something!" replied Ajay

"Enough of this, if you wish to meet your fate by my hand then so be it." Shouted fed up with their antics, the perverted knight has ruined enough for him already. Verdia he threw his head once again into the air to give himself an aerial view. "I'll finish you both off!"

However, this is what Ajay was waiting for. His plan wasn't to perform a takedown on Verdia that he knew wouldn't kill him without-a-god-gifted-OP-cheat weapon. His plan was to have Verdia get into another group battle so he would try that technique again.

Ajay quickly switched to his bow and before the head reached its maximum height he knocked and fired arrow which knocked the head off course causing it to spin back to the ground. Briefly wondering if that counted as head shot he went to catch the out of control head.

This was his plan from the start.

"WaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWa!" shouted Verdia's head spinning, he was not expecting that to have happened. However, he was caught. Just not by his body. "Um excuse me…would you mind returning me to my body?" he asked a bit frightened at literally being the hands of the enemy.

Ajay wouldn't have any of it.

"Do you know what soccer is?" Ajay asked, the body-less headsman shivered at implication behind that question.

"No…" said the Dullahan.

"Well you're about to get a first-hand experience." Said Ajay before turning to the group of adventurers. "Hey everyone, kick the head!"

he then punted Verdia's head into the group of adventurers who promptly started kicking it back and forth like a soccer ball.

"That was your plan?" asked Darkness impressed "I'm amazed at your cunning."

"One of us has to use their head." Said Ajay "Or in this case Verdia's too."

Darkness chuckled at that.

"So you think we have him weakened enough?" asked Ajay.

"I don't think so we barely have done any damage since Megumin's attack and he was still going strong." She replied.

"Alright, better get to work then." Ajay unsheathed his Kukri and began slashing at the Dullahans immobile body. Apparently, he couldn't control it while his head was being kicked around.

"Ahhh, I can feel that you bastard!" shouted Verdia's head while it was still being kicked around. "What kind of coward attacks an enemy who can't fight back!"

"What kind of head leaves a perfectly good body unattended!" shot back Ajay jokingly.

"Damn you!" shouted Verdia

"So merciless…" said Darkness panting.

"Don't you start now!" shouted Ajay

With a final stab to the stomach the body finally slumped over apparently weakened enough.

"Now where's Aqua?" asked Ajay looking around. She disappeared sometime after Darkness faced Verdia.

"Right here!" said Aqua popping up. "What are we doing."

"Purifying." Said Ajay "Get to it."

"Hmph…I'll forgive your insolence this time." Said Aqua, she held her hand out and her staff came flying out from where ever she left it in town. "Wait, are you sure it's finally weakened? Even without a holy weapon."

"This seemed to work well enough." Said Ajay holding up his Kukri.

"As if I could leave judging this to a novice like yourself." Said Aqua "My great wisdom as goddess says that it wasn't enough. So therefore I will offer the finishing blow, undead are weak to water."

"That would have been useful to know earlier!" shouted Ajay, angry she left out that piece of info.

"Therefore, as the great water goddess I offer my help." She said proudly, Ajay had a bad feeling. She hasn't done anything stupid today, which means she's probably going to do one now "[Sacred create water!]"

The reason Aqua was doing this is one, she's an idiot, and two has an instinctive hate of the undead. To her there is no such thing as overkill when dealing with them.

"Hold on you dumbass-!" Ajay was cut off has a large amount of water poured down from the sky and swept him away along with everything else in the general area.

It also crashed against to town walls causing some damage. Eventually it receded. Leaving everyone sprawled all over the place.

"I'm going to kill her…" said Ajay through gritted teeth. He surveyed the area. Everything was soaked, the city walls were battered but still largely intact. Darkness was sprawled out nearby with a satisfied blissful smile on her face which surprised no one. And Aqua was standing next to the Dullhans literally washed out body which was no forced to its knee.

"I would say I will curse you from the beyond from this." Said a voice next to him, he turned and saw Verdia's head. "But it seems that dealing with those three are more a curse than I could ever cast on someone."

"You have no idea." Said Ajay deciding to go with it. "You do realize she is about to purify you right?"

"I am okay with that." Said the head "I am done! You hear me? Done! I do not want to live to see the scourge you and your party will become on the demon kind nor do I wish to deal with it any longer!"

'We drove an undead to not wanting to live anymore.' Thought Ajay. 'That's impressive in a weird sort of way.'

"[Sacred Turn Undead!]" shouted Aqua in the distane

A holy light shined around Verdia's body and this time it actually began to dissipate signifying its defeat.

"Looks like this is my end." Said Verdia. "Though you may be underhanded I find myself wishing I could have faced you in a duel. May we have another bout in the next life!"

"Later Verdia." Said Ajay as he vanished.

After that Darkness recovered and kneeled down in a sort of prayer.

"Darkness what are you doing?" asked Megumin who was floating in a nearby puddle. Ajay went over to pull her out

"I'm praying for those five who lost their lives." Said Darkness "I knew each of them."

"You mean them?" asked Ajay pointing over to where five formerly dead adventurers stood.

"You're alive?!" shouted Darkness surprised and a bit embarrassed.

"That's right!" said Aqua popping up once again "With my resurrection spell I can bring back the recently departed. Go ahead and praise me now."

"So, what are they, zombies?" asked Ajay, trying to make sense of this.

"As if!" denied Aqua "A find it rude that you would even relate this skill of mine to the undead!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dismissed Ajay as pulled Megumin onto his back.

 **Back at the Guild**

Later in the day everyone was back at the guild celebrating. Megumin recovered enough to move around had a several pieces of food in her hands.

"Ajay, you made it." Said Megumin when she spotted him "Listen Darkness is being stingy said I couldn't drink because I was too young."

"No, wait, that isn't what I…" denied Darkness

"You're late!" said Aqua as she stubbled up to the group.

'And she's drunk, big surprise there.' Thought Ajay dryly.

"There you are Ajay, I have been waiting for you." Said the staff member who seemed to be in charge of things at the guild. "Actually, I have a special reward for you and your party."

"Just us?" asked Ajay.

"Because you defeated a boss from the demon king's army." Said an Adventurer from the side.

"That's right if you weren't here, we'd never have been able to defeat the demon boss!" said another "Way to go adventurer king!"

"Adventurer king, Adventurer king, Adventurer king, Adventurer king, Adventurer king, Adventurer king!" the guild members began chanting.

'And we're back to that again.' thought Ajay 'This isn't going to bring some jealous royal down on my head, is it?'

The staff member cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"As a reward for your feats I award you three hundred million eris!" She said.

"""Three hundred million.""" Said the party in complete shock. Ajay hasn't bothered trying to translate the currency back to something from his world. But this was a number with a lot of zeroes behind it. He really didn't need to.

Things were looking up for them.

"However, because of the damage dealt to city wall by one of your party members…" explained the Staff member "Your bill comes up to three hundred million as well, luckily we fortified the walls last year or the bill could have been higher."

Another fact was the spell wasn't at full power either

The party shot a dirty look at Aqua since she casted the spell when Verdia was already defeated.

'And we broke even.' Thought Ajay. 'Figures, it could be wor- whoa there! I'm not finishing that thought!'

Ajay wisely kept from jinxing himself.

As usual the Ajay's life danger and adventure continues.

* * *

 **And done, so difference here is that Ajay jumped into the fight a lot earlier than Kazuma did. That being he actually has an experience and if he's facing something he'll try to kill it as soon as possible and to his advantage rather than wait until he figures out a weakness before hand.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter, unfortunately for Ajay, more combat capable protagonist does not mean more capable teammates.**

* * *

Ajay was in the guild building, a bit annoyed. Since the fight with Verdia they have gone on few quests, seemingly easy, low level quests. But thanks to his teammates they were messed up.

For instance, they had to transport a piece of art from Axel to the next down over that wasn't connected to the teleportation array larger towns had. However, there was an apparent shortcut.

It wasn't through a well-travelled road, Ajay distinctly remembers there being a warning sign and his instincts said do not go down this road. However, he was over ruled by his teammates.

There was a bonus to the quest if they get the cart there fast enough, So Aqua voted to go down it.

Darkness having not been beaten around for a while thought there must be something dangerous in there voted to go down it. Though she didn't say this out loud Ajay knew that's what she was thinking.

Megumin wanted to go down it because she wanted to see if there was anything to blow up.

Despite his protests, they took that road.

They didn't find monsters on the road though. They found large rocks.

Now these weren't ordinary rocks.

These rocks had faces. Really funny looking faces that even caused Ajay to chuckle silently a bit. Before he found out what they could do.

They exploded when something touched struck them. And it wasn't even their fault.

An abnormally large acorn, fell from the tree and hit a rock they were passing by.

Then everything EXPLODED!

Not like Megumins spell more like the cluster mortars from Kyrat. Those things were a pain, especially when his favorite tactic was sniping from outside the outposts. While the Royal Army may not be much better than moderately trained police force they were uncanny with their mortar strikes.

When Ajay finally came to. He saw that the cart and the art piece was destroyed. And his teammates sprawled out around him.

Darkness had the look of absolute bliss on her face despite the fact her armor was damaged to beyond usable. But that was repaired quickly enough.

Having to pay the failure fee, and for the destroyed cart took a big hit out of his saving's left over from the gold bar he came here with.

Then a few more failed quests left him with barely anything (through no fault of his own).

Since then, Ajay has mainly kept his head above water by hunting and trading skins. You may wonder why aren't there quests if he's able to go out hunting all the time? Well what he hunts isn't monsters and therefore aren't dangerous enough for a quest. So, he doesn't get paid as much if there was quest and he has to take care of the skinning himself as opposed to the guild staff taking care of it for him.

It was only good for being able to eat daily. The moment he needs to get new equipment he will be in trouble.

So, here was at a table in the Guild hall racking his brain over what to do. It was full blown winter now. It was there was snow on the ground and it was cold outside. He sleeps in the stable.

You see his problem?

While he has never been particularly bothered by the cold, he does not want to get caught in a blizzard. Like his escape from Durgesh. He was only saved because Pagan liked him too much to let him die. Part of the so called 'Tough love' Pagan had for him.

That being said he did a few favors for him afterward.

Anyways back to his broke bank issue. He had to take a quest, but the only problem is that in winter only the really difficult quests are left. Such as monsters with the name one hit bear, and then there was that one quest such as the mobile fortress named the Destroyer!

He sincerely wishes he was rhino hunting when he died. He would have had much bigger guns on him if that were the case.

Despite that he found a quest. A seemingly easy one with a big pay-off. He just hopes that his teammates wouldn't raise to much of fuss. Weak and easy does not align with their interests.

Darkness and Megumin came over to where they were sitting.

"Morning, Ajay." Greeted Megumin when she noticed the quest "You already have job picked out?"

"Yeah it's a snow sprite kill quest." Said Ajay, as aqua perked up at this. "What I don't get is why the pay-off is so big, at 100,000 Eris a kill."

To reference they were paid 300,000 to take out five giant (emphasis on giant) toads in their first quest.

"Snow Sprites are spirits, they are pretty weak, but it's said for each one you kill brings summer half a day closer." She explained.

"Someone must really hate winter." Commented Ajay choosing to go with it. Maybe it's just a superstition, but he was also in a world with flying cabbages! Time has come where he needs to stop asking why and ask why not?

That and he thinks he might go insane if he questions every little thing about this world.

"If we're going to hunt snow sprites then I'll need to get some gear to catch them!" said Aqua excitedly, she ran off prepare.

"Snow…Sprite hunting…" said Darkness face flushed and panting.

This put Ajay on guard, she only gets like this with the prospect of meeting a strong monster that will beat her senseless. That coupled with the high money to kill ratio was also suspicious.

Somebody wasn't telling him something. Something very important.

But at the moment he needed the quest so he couldn't be picky.

 **The snow plains**

The party found out where the sprites were and quickly went to work. They were also in winter clothing.

Ajay himself just added a fur cloak to his clothes, he made it himself from the skins he hunted. Once again, the cold never really bothered him, he chalked it up due to being Kyrati. But he figures he might as well get one, it will also help if it rains

Darkness was in something that resembled office lady clothes instead of her usual armor, being a black suit with a business skirt. She also had a fury coat covering her torso.

Megumin had a poncho and funny looking hat.

Aqua had a white coat, hat and leg warmers. She also had a net and jar. She obviously had her own ideas.

The sprites went down easy just like Megumin said. One strike and they were gone. Though they were small and difficult to hit with a sword. As expected Darkness has yet to get even one.

It was so one sided and that these things were harmless, it made Ajay feel slightly bad about killing them.

"Ajay look, I'm doing pretty good I already caught three!" said Aqua holding up her jar which had three snow sprites in them.

"You're supposed to kill them not capture them!" shouted Ajay as he cut another one down.

"I'm saving it for summer, when it's all hot out it will cool me down, and will keep my refreshing drinks cold."

While he wouldn't say it out loud especially considering who it came from, he had to admit that was a pretty good idea.

"Ajay I'm going to cast explosion and finish them off!" called Megumin getting his attention. Ajay looked at the overall field a lot of the snow sprites were bunched up together.

"Go ahead!" he yelled back, though he was sure she would have done it anyways.

"[EXPLOSION!]" shouted Megumin. And as always, a large fiery explosion happened. On the upside he was warmer for brief second.

"I got them." Said Megumin who was now buried under a bit of snow. "Also, I leveled up."

"Nice." Commented Ajay.

'Why doesn't everyone do this?' he thought. That's when he got a bad feeling.

He noticed something in the distance. An ominous flurry of snow heading in their direction at high speed.

Something told him it wasn't just a weird weather phenomenon.

"I see so he really did appear." Said Darkness with anticipation in her voice.

"Yes." Said Aqua in a serious tone.

Ajay also noted that Megumin was playing dead all of a sudden.

"What is that?" he asked readying his kukri.

"Back from where you came in the country of Japan." Said Aqua "There is myth related to the weather known as the winter shogun."

The flurry dissipated revealing a menacing looking spectral samurai styled warrior that was ten feet in height.

"I'm sure he'll use his title ass shogun to enforce his will on me…" said Darkness having one of her moments. "I will try to resist but I'm sure he will be beyond my capabilities, and then he will shame me..."

'This explains so much…' thought Ajay sourly. "Why is it here?"

"Sprites take on the form of mental images when they get old enough." Explained Aqua. "He only arrives if too many sprites are killed."

'So that means some jackass that got reincarnated here before me thought this thing up!' he thought, getting a strong urge to track down that guy and beat the crap out of him. 'God damn it!'

"However, it is a forgiving monster." Explained Aqua further "If we lay down our arms and apologize it will let us leave."

After saying that Aqua immediately released her captured sprites and prostrated herself in front of the ghostly samurai.

"Why don't you people ever tell me these things before it's a problem?!" asked Ajay. This was a recurring reason why they failed quests. Ajay was about to do the same as Aqua, when he saw Darkness standing there resolutely with her sword drawn. "Darkness what are you doing?! Get down!"

"I cannot, my pride as crusader… to bow my head to monster such as this…" she said, acting oddly professional now.

"Why do you pick the worse times to act like a crusader?!" shouted Ajay. He would think she'd jump at the chance to submit to a monster. But he then realized she probably wanted it done by force.

The winter shogun swung its katana easily cutting through Darkness's sword. Despite this she stood there, stunned yet defiant against the monster… When she really didn't need to…

Ajay sheathed his own blade figuring it wouldn't do much anyways.

The winter Shogun was about to go for a sword thrust on Darkness who had no way to defend herself.

Without a second thought Ajay charged and knocked her out of the way. However, he took the attack instead.

The ghostly sword was currently stabbed through his heart.

"AJAY!" screamed Darkness alarmed that her comrade instead of her was now fatally wounded

"…Shit…." Was the only word he said before everything faded to black.

 **(-)**

Next thing he knew he was in a familiar chamber, in a familiar chair. And again, he was dead.

"Ajay Ghale." Came a soft voice when he looked up he saw a girl with silver hair and purple eyes wearing a purple and white dress. She looked oddly familiar. "Welcome to the after-life."

"I am the goddess Eris, who will guide you on your new path in life." She said, this line was well rehearsed. "You have come all the way from your home which you fought so hard for its peace only to have this happen to you."

She clasped her hands together and bowed her head. Ajay noted that despite the lines being rehearsed she didn't seem to earnestly regret his death. A sharp contrast to his meeting with Aqua.

"Wait before that what happened to the others." Asked Ajay, he doesn't like leaving people he considers comrades facing danger alone, no matter how annoying they can be. Main reason why he stuck his neck out for Hurk so many times.

"They are fine, the winter shogun vanished after you were killed." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Well aren't I special." Said Ajay dryly with a sigh "So…what happens now."

"Unfortunately, the rules of heaven dictate that you can't be reincarnated into this world again, but you will start a new life in your old one." She said. "I'll make sure you have wealthy parents and live a good and easy life."

Something about a 'easy life'. Put him off, it wasn't because he thought she was lying. It probably had something to do that he and his mother weren't well off when he was growing up after she fled to America with him. One of the things he regrets most is the fact he didn't really help her and instead caused problems.

"Can I just have a normal one?" asked Ajay.

Eris seemed to be taken by surprise at that.

"Yes…but most people usually go for the best possible conditions." She explained. "I don't think anyone has asked to not be with a wealthy family."

"I'm not most people." Said Ajay, then he thought about his situation, he found he didn't really want a peaceful life. Despite how his current life had a trio of idiots he had to look after, he enjoyed the day to day exploring and being with them.

While not particularly reliable they are dependable. It made sense to him in weird sort of way.

"So, there is no way for me to go back?" Ajay asked.

"I am sorry but our laws are very strict." She replied with a hint of regret, "If there is nothing else I will reincarnate you now."

She held up her hand while it began to glow a bit.

" _Now, return to us, Ajay!"_ said a familiar disembodied voice. _"How could you get killed off to easily, it is too soon for you to die!"_

"Aqua?!" asked Ajay surprised.

"That's really Aqua-senpai?!" asked Eris surprised "There was an archpriest that looked similar to her but..."

"Hey you're the ones who dumped her on me." Said Ajay, Eris head shot up in surprise but Aqua spoke again before she could say anything.

" _Ajay, can you hear me?"_ asked Aqua _"I can cast [Resurrection] on your body and bring you back to this side."_

"Oh yeah… I forgot you could do that." Said Ajay recounting how she did something similar to the adventurers that were killed by Verdia. "You usually aren't that useful to have around."

" _How rude!_ " she replied indignantly " _Maybe I should just let you pass on-AAAHHH! Megumin, Darkness stop shaking me! I was only joking!_ "

Apparently his other two companions also wanted him to comeback and were giving Aqua a hard time about it.

"Wait." Said Eris a bit panicked "You have already been reborn once, so according to the rules of heaven you can't be revived again."

"Oh right…" he forgot about that, but here's one of the very few perks about having Aqua as party member…at least in this instance. She really does not care about rules. "Hey Aqua the goddess here says I can't go back."

"What goddess is spouting that nonsense?!" Replied Aqua "Hey you identify yourself, where does a goddess in charge of backwater like this get off talking back to me who was in charge of Earth!"

Eris seemed to take offense to that and began to shake a bit, either she was about to get angry or she was going to cry.

Ajay did not want to see either of those things. So he decided to answer for her.

"She said her name is Eris." Replied Ajay.

"Eris?!" shouted Aqua apparently recognizing the name. "That cocky goddess who named the worlds currency after herself just because she's worshipped a little in this worlds religion."

'A state religion doesn't sound little though.' thought Ajay 'She must be jealous.'

"Huh…?!" shouted Eris, clearly not use to people badmouthing her.

"Ajay if she gives you anymore trouble, just say I'll confiscate her breast pads!"

"What?!" shouted Ajay surprised, he didn't even think a deity would even need pads. He turned to look at her expecting some denial.

"F-f-f-fine I'll let this go through!" she shouted panicking a bit, there was no denial "An exception, I'll deem this an exception! I'll open the gates right now."

She then sighed.

"Geez…Aqua senpai is as unreasonable as ever." She said

"I know what you mean…" said Ajay with a sour look. He has to deal with her on daily basis

"Very well then." Said Eris as a magic circle opened up under his feet similar to his first reincarnation. "Just so you know, this is against the rules, so let's keep it our little secret."

She leaned towards him and winked, giving a mischievous feel from her.

"Before I go, are you walking around down there?" asked Ajay, it was more of an uncanny feeling he had than solid evidence. She seemed taken aback in surprise. Before smiling mischievously again.

"I'll tell you if you find me~." she said in a sing song voice.

That confirmed that she was down there. Before anything else could be said a bright light blinded him.

 **(-)**

Ajay awoke to the sight of both Megumin and Darkness with tears in their eyes looking down at him. when they saw that he was awake, they both embraced him in relief that he was back.

"Annnd I'm being hugged..." he noted absently while wincing a bit as they landed on the spot he got stabbed. "Looks like somebody missed me."

They were both probably worried for him since he was the only one that has kept them in a party for as long as he did. Though if he did try to get rid of them they probably wouldn't leave so easily.

"This not time for joking, you jerk!" said Megumin "We thought you were gone for good!"

"So Ajay, do you have anything to say to me." Said Aqua with a haughty expression. "After all, bringing you back from the other side is no small feat."

"Yes, thank you for bringing back the person who is the only one that has chance to send you home." Said Ajay dryly.

Aqua recoiled at that, Heavens terms were that 'he' as in Ajay had to defeat the demon lord. If someone else did it, she might argue but considering how easily Heaven sent her here she might be SOL.

Ajay got up, and sighed.

"Let's go home."

No one argued at that.

 **(-)**

Ajay was walking down the street of Axel. Yesterday he died for a second time. He's worried he isn't as shaken as he should be. Maybe he's just use to death after Kyrat, or maybe it never really bugged him in the first place.

Either way, even if Aqua can bring him back when he dies, he doesn't want to make habit out of it.

Then there was Eris, a goddess who acted like a goddess without the narcissism of Aqua. But like Aqua she was wandering around somewhere down here. Most likely she was disguised as someone else. But he couldn't help but think she seemed familiar.

"Hey, Ajay!" a voice called out bringing him out of his musings, he looked up to see Chris, Darkness's friend who was thief. She had silver hair and purple…eyes….

Wait a moment.

"I heard you took a killing blow for Darkness yesterday." She said "Though she is crusader and is proud of her endurance she gets in over her head sometimes. So thanks for watching out for her."

"How did you find out?" asked Ajay, him dying wasn't exactly common knowledge.

"Oh, she told me last night after we went drinking, she felt really bad that she got you killed." Replied Chris. "So, thanks for that."

"I try to take care of people who fight with me." Said Ajay neutrally, that being said the current bunch don't make it easy.

"It was actually kind of cute, I rarely ever see her act like that, you're probably the only guy aside from her family members and servants to stick with her for so long, so she's kind of attached to you" she said laughing a bit "But don't tell her I said that, it will be our little secret."

She leaned forward and gave a wink with mischievous smile. He's seen that pose before, so he's going to see if his suspicions are right.

"So, Eris, how did Heaven handle letting me go back?" asked Ajay knowingly.

"Oh! They were angry at first, but we're pretty use to Aqua-senpai's antics by now…eh?" she replied casually before realizing her mistake. "How did you find out?"

Here's why Ajay was able figure this out. In Kyrat he went all sorts of assassination missions with little to go on other than a vague description and maybe a grainy picture. He had to be very good at piecing things together. But he always found his target.

Here he probably wouldn't have figured it out if he didn't die.

"That was easier than I thought." Said Ajay, he thought he would need to goad a confession out of her. "Aside from the scar your face looks exactly the same."

"Wow... you are the first person to have found me out since I've been down here." Said Eris/Chris "Not even the other goddesses know I'm doing this."

"So much for omniscience." Said Ajay not sure how to explain assassination nicely.

Eris just laughed a little uneasily.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you would keep this a secret too." Said Eris

"They wouldn't believe me if I did." Said Ajay, considering how Aqua isn't really trying to keep her goddess status secret. Then again, she might be a bad example.

"True…" she said knowing what he was thinking about.

With that Ajay and Chris/Eris split up. Both going to live out there days.

* * *

 **And done this chapter went through a couple changes I was about to include the part where Kazuma and Dust switch parties for the day, and Kazuma ends up having one of the most successful quests with the new party.**

 **But if I did that then this chapter would get long.**

 **Also I wanted to include Bhadra in here as an Eris priestess but she wouldn't be involved in the story for a while if I did include her.**


End file.
